Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Sequel to 'Did I ever want to grow up' Though Yellow managed to escape World Gorger, he still got her blood. Situations occur as the dex-holders try to get together like during the battle! Will Silver get to Blue? Will Yellow be safe? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DIEWTGU 2: Did I ever want to get linked?

_**If you guys have read ZAFA, you may notice that I seem to be less serious in ZAFA. See, since the main plan for ZAFA was supposed to make people laugh, I kind of get less tense when writing ZAFA with Fan-chan. For these, I kind of have to be more serious in writing. Not like: "IMMA KILL YA!" but like "The sky watched tearfully (It's raining) as the man plummeted towards Death's suffocating arms."**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains Oldrivalshipping. If you are a choosenshipper, I will give you this: Later, Silver will come along and…interesting things happen. But, don't forget, this is an ORS story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe. This counts for the whole story. **_

Summary: Yellow may have been able to escape, but World Gorger still got some of her blood. His experiment is finally complete, using some pokemon blood along with a select few humans'. Meanwhile, the dex-holders are facing challenges, but not some you expect. Trust and ultimately, and their love is tested in this epically lame sequel! Yellow dresses as a guy sometimes only.

"Yes," a man rubbed the glass tank greedily, "It's finally done."

2222222222222222222222

"Guys," Red said, welcoming Blue and Green into his house, "How's it going?"

"Great," Blue smirked, linking her arm around Green's.

"Pesky woman," Green muttered under his breath, but didn't do anything.

"So, why'd you call us over?" Blue sat down on the couch, Green's arm over her shoulder.

"Well, it's been a year since the Toxin-Wing incident, right?" Green and Blue nodded.

"Well…Yellow came over since her little house is being rented out, and her uncle's away. Well, I woke up one night for a glass of water and she wasn't on her bed. I looked outside the window and saw her sitting on the grass, looking at the crescent moon."

Blue put her hands together in concern. "You think that Toxin-Wing might have somehow gotten her blood?"

"Well, she did lose a lot of blood on the floor. It wasn't full-moon-mature-Yellow-blood, but it was still blood," Red sighed, staring into space.

"Is she here now?" Green asked, taking his hand off Blue's shoulders.

"No," Red pointed to the fridge, "She's at the market."

"We shouldn't let her go off alone!" Blue protested.

Red glared. Over the year, he had matured and gotten less oblivious. "Of course she's not _alone_ alone! I have the video camera that Ruby leant me in her purse!"

"You're very pervy, Red," Blue smirked at Red's scowl.

"Red? I'm-Oh! Green, Blue!" Yellow came through he front door with 3 bags of groceries.

"Let me help you with that," Red took the bags from her hands and smiled at her. She blushed slightly and smiled back.

Blue whispered to Green, "They're kind of lovey-dovey, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "but then, so are we. And so are Crys and Gold."

"Huh?" Red turned to face the couple. "'You guys getting married already?"

"No," Green's face turned as red as the fires of the place underneath.

"Not yet," Blue added in.

Yellow smiled at them and asked, "If you get married and have kids, will you make us the godparents? Or the aunt and uncle? Along with the others?"

"Of course, Yellow-chan!" Blue teased.

"So, do you guys want lasagna or-"

"I forgot to tell you guys!" Blue gasped and grabbed Green. "You guys-and us-are all going on a trip to a beach resort!"

Red turned around, dropping the Chesto berry he was peeling. (Do Chesto berries even have peels? =_=;;) Yellow also dropped her bag of pasta. "Seriously?" they asked in synch.

"Yup!" Blue took out 4 tickets from Green's pocket and showed them. "1st class tickets for the Vermillion Beach Resort!"

"We go…tomorrow?" Red inspected the fancy ticket.

Blue grinned, gesturing to Green. Green groaned and went outside. She walked outside, too, and it seemed like she expected them to follow. They followed. They saw Green leaning against his car with an open trunk. (The car's trunk.) It had 3 bags marked 'Blue' and one bag marked 'Green'.

"Pack today, go tomorrow!" Blue took Yellow's hand and led her to her room. "Let's get your bags!"

That left Green and Red to discuss…something.  
"Shouldn't you pack?" Green asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I should…" Red and Green went inside, to have Yellow and Blue come outside carrying 2 bags marked 'Yellow'.

After Red packs

Red came downstairs with 1 bag marked 'Red'.

"Everyone ready? Okay!" Blue clapped and asked Yellow, "'Mind if we stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no, I don't mind!" Yellow started boiling the pasta and took a frozen pack of beef out. (Made out of naturally deceased MilkTank!)

Red started chopping a Watmel* berry and some Magost* berries. He put them in a blender to make a sweet, but slightly sour and bitter, drink. They poured cane sugar in together.  
Yellow poured it out and served it. Blue and Green both rated it a 5 star cocktail. Yellow mixed the beef with some tomato sauce, imported from the Gaea* region. She sprinkled imported Gaea garlic and cheese on it and put the lasagna together. Red stuck it in the oven and they sat at the mahogany dining table, drinking the savory sweet berry juice.

PING! The lasagna's delectable aroma wafted through the room as Yellow brought it out. Green, who was used to Blue's somewhat gross cooking and every other night take-out, almost drooled. It was covered with gouda* cheese and garlic, making a slight spicy taste. The beef and sauce inside created the spaghetti flavor, and everyone asked for seconds. Even though Red had had Yellow's cooking for 3 days now, he couldn't get used to the deliciousness of each dish. On the first night, she had made the best fried-rice, and each grain had tasted like a gift from Arceus. The second night, they had finished every morsel of an asparagus casserole. Just the night before today, he was bloated with onigiri of all sorts!

"Oh my Arceus…Yellow, that was so good!" Blue complimented as she finished her second helping.

"I agree," Green wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin.

"I will never get used to your awesome culinary skills," Red patted his stomach.

Yellow blushed, "Thanks! Uh, I learned to cook by myself since my uncle isn't the best cook…"

"That's even more amazing!" Blue patted Yellow's shoulder.

"Should we sleep here?" Green asked Blue.

"No, we all should sleep in the car. We want to leave as soon as possible!"

After Yellow and Blue washed the dishes, they went to the car. Blue immediately claimed shotgun, leaving Red and Yellow to sit in the back.

"WAIT!" Blue screamed suddenly, causing Red to cover his ears, Yellow looked concerned, and Green just sighed.

"You _did_ pack swimwear, right, Red, Yellow?" Blue grabbed their shoulders.

"Yes," Red answered.

"Um…no…?" Yellow looked nervous.

Blue was shocked, "HOW COME?"

Yellow backed away a little. "I don't own any…"

"THEN WE NEED TO GO TO THE PALLET TOWN MALL!" Blue grabbed Yellow's hand and ran, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"…How did you get used to her?" Red asked Green.

"…a mystery…"

At the Pallet Mall

BLUE'S POV

I couldn't believe Yellow didn't own a swimsuit! But I suppose if she went and bought it herself, it would be very covering and unflattering.

I dragged her to 'Swimsuits Magnific'. (Sweem-sewts Mac-nee-fic, like how Fantina pronounces things.)

"How about this one?" I held up a bikini with a small flower on one strap. It was a light pink.

She shook her head. I looked over it again and decided it looked a tad too 'I'm a girly girl who wears skimpy clothes'.

After 18 rejected swimsuits, Yellow showed me the most wonderful swimsuit for her ever! I can't describe it. It was just so…pretty.

We rushed home. I won't be able to stop laughing when I see Red's face when Yellow wears it…

3333333333333333333333

"Super-Serious Gal! Blue got us tickets to the Beach Resort!" Gold showed Crys the shiny embossed tickets.

"Well, seeing as she spent-ON THE HOLY HOPE OF ARCEUS'S ARSE! 300,000,000 pokeyen for 2 tickets?" Crys dropped the tickets.

"We have to go," Gold said, "And we should leave tomorrow."

44444444444444444444444

No one's POV, arriving at the Resort

"This place is beautiful!" Yellow exclaimed, looking at the marble floors and crystal chandeliers.

"Thank you," a woman said. She was dressed in a tropical shirt and had Chatot earrings. A name-tag read, 'Owner: Yvonne Utayo'.

"Welcome to the Vermillion Resort! Your names?" Yvonne asked, taking out a clipboard.

"Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow," Blue introduced them.

Yvonne's eyes widened. "OH! You're the famous Kanto dex-holders! Follow me-I have your rooms. 2 rooms, yes?"

"Yes."

They went up the elevator to the top floor, floor 8. She led them to their rooms. The door was granite and the gold knocker was shaped like a Dragonair head.

"Room 926 for the ladies," Yvonne handed them each a key, "And room 927 for you boys."

555555555555555555555555555

In Red and Green's room

"WOAH!" Red stared in awe at the spacious room. It had a huge bathroom to the right, (with a hot tub) two kind sized beds with silver legs, a stainless steel coffee table with delicately carved wooden chairs, and a 78 in. plasma flat screen television.

"OHMYARCEUS!" Red felt the soft pillows in his hand, feeling as though it was the lightest cloud in the sky. The view outside the giant window was amazing-flapping wingulls, the giant sun, and the beach itself.

Green, though shocked at first, was now calmly sipping a cup of decaf. Though he normally didn't like coffee from a coffee machine, he was in need of a coffee very badly. "Calm down, Red. It's 1st class. What did you expect?"

"I don't know," Red answered, turning on the television. "Just not this awesome."

"Mmm hmm…'want some coffee?"

"Is there some soda, you know, Cran-i-dosa*? Or even some Pok`eUp*?"

"Nope, seems not. You might want to write a note for room service when they come to clean the rooms," Green sipped the decaf.

"Good idea! But I'm still thisty…"

"Here…have some coffee. Decaf or espresso?"

"Decaf. I can't trust myself with espresso…"

_-Flashback, day before Green and Blue came-_

"_Red? I brought home some coffee mix!" Yellow came into the dining room with a container of espresso._

"_Why do we need coffee?" Red asked curiously._

_Yellow shrugged. "Well, we might need to be energized. I kind of get excited or angry easily when I drink 4 cups of espresso…"_

"_Yellow…I think you shouldn't drink that much. My mom's away for a year, and when she used to drink coffee, she would only drink half of a cup."_

_Yellow blushed, "Oh."_

_Yellow mixed some coffee for Red and watched him drink it. One sip and…he was running around the house._

_Yellow was blushing furiously while he was running, as he had ripped a big chunk of his shirt on a convenient, non-existent hook. She watched him run around until she fell asleep 3 hours later. When she had fallen asleep, he ran over, picked her up, and set her on her bed, then rushed off to do whatever crazy, hyperactive people do. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Green smirked, handing Red his mug of decaf. "How can you be that hyper?"

"I don't know," Red answered, "In the morning, she said that I must have bottled up energy staying in the house and training only a little bit."

"I see," Green refilled his cup, then started reading an invite to a dinner…

With the Girls

Blue was utterly amazed. Their room looked like the boys', with the exception that they had a bigger bathroom counter, filled with millions of soaps, shampoos, and other products.

"WOW! Yellow, what do you think of it?" Blue asked, then looked where Yellow was. Yellow, apparently, had fainted on the spot.

"…" Blue ignored it somewhat well and put her bags near her bed. She took out their swimsuits and inspected them once more. She had bought cover-ups for them, so the boys would have to wait.

Yellow got up and gazed at the beautiful room. She walked into the bathroom. "KAWAII!"

Blue ran in and her eyes grew huge. "AWWW! I can't believe they have soaps in Lapras shapes and Azurill shapes!"

"They look so real," Yellow picked one up, "But there are no emotions."

"Well, the boys have emotions!" Blue smirked.

Yellow looked away and picked up a bottle of shampoo. "Look, Blue, this is Vanilla and cinnamon!"

"Cool! Ooohhh…and this is apricot and peach!"

The girls ogled over the millions of shampoo scents, and even admired the scent crystals you put into baths. There were several bubble baths, and the fluffiest mat ever to be touched.

Yellow walked out the bathroom. She picked up a paper she hadn't seen before. It read:

**DEAR DEX-HOLDERS,**

**WE ARE HOLDING A FEAST IN YOUR HONOR. PLEASE WEAR SEMI-FORMAL ATTIRE, AND BE AT THE GRANDE CUISINE AT 7 O' CLOCK SHARP. NO ONE BUT PERSONAL FRIENDS OF YOURS AND ME SHALL BE THERE.**

**SINCERELY,**

**Yvonne Utayo, manager of the Vermillion Resort**

"Wow! Formal attire…Blue, did we bring that?" Yellow asked Blue, who had just walked out smelling like blueberries.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, we did. She told me when I went to buy the tickets. When we went to buy your swimsuit, remember when I asked your opinion on that dress?"

"Yeah, I do! That was a very pretty one…"

"I also got matching earrings and jewelry."

"Thanks," Yellow said appreciatively. The dress had been absolutely gorgeous!

At 6:45

The boys were waiting outside near the Grande Cuisine. The girls were supposed to meet them at 6:30.

"They're late," Green grumbled. He was wearing a black suit and a dark green tie. His shoes were nicely polished.

Red smiled, "Well, girls do take a long time to get ready." He was wearing a white button-up shirt tucked into his black pants. He had a red argyle tie.

They watched people come into the Grande Cuisine. There were several dining rooms at the Grande Cuisine, and the feast in their honor was the finest, biggest ball-room.

"There they are!" Green exclaimed, pointing to the right. Yellow and Blue were walking towards them with black shawls covering their dress. That didn't block their faces, however.

Blue's makeup was flawless. She had light pink lipstick and an extremely light dusting of black mascara on. She smiled at Green, and he felt like he was going to melt.

Yellow had no lipstick on, and she looked totally natural, except for her eyes. It seemed that her hazel eyes were brighter.

"Please, please come in," a butler appeared out of nowhere, ushering them in. Red took Yellow's hand and took her in, and Green and Blue likewise.

They were led into a room with a huge chandelier, at least 50 tables, and a big stage. It had a dim light, though, and Blue almost tripped on a lace banner that had fallen down. Green steadied her.

They were directed to the table closest to the stage. Strange, there were 2 more seats then needed…

"GOLD! YOU HAVE TO BE MORE POLITE!" scolded a very familiar voice.

"Chill, Super-Serious Gal, chill. But then again, if you were less serious, I couldn't call you Super-Serious Gal…" Gold smirked, walking towards RYBG's table.

"Hey guys! Thanks, Blue for sending us the tickets!" Gold smirked, "We got room 928."

"Stop making everything sound…_wrong_!" Crys slapped Gold across the face. He winced, but then smirked.

"Well, aren't ya a pretty gal-a pretty serious gal!" Gold cracked up at his own lame joke. Well, in his head, she certainly was pretty.

She had on a pale white dress that went below the knees, with white strapped-heels to go with. The dress had ribbon fringing the short-sleeves, and ribbon formed a bow around the neck of the dress. She had the 2 usual star earrings, with white pearl-clasp clutch. All in all, she had a flattering outfit on.

Gold still had his cap on, and didn't tuck his shirt in. He had a beige tie on crookedly, and black pants covering his tennis shoes. He carried a billiard cue around, occasionally pointing it towards an unsuspecting waiter asking for soda.

"Time to show our dresses," Blue whispered to Yellow, and she nodded in agreement. Blue made it dramatic: She tore off her shawl, making it fly onto a waiter. The waiter tripped and fell on a table, having a severe concussion. Yellow, however, just slid off her shawl silently.

Red's jaw dropped, while Green couldn't believe his eyes. Gold was too busy drooling over Crys, but Crystal thought they looked beautiful…

Yellow had on a yellow dress with the top part horizontal black and white striped spaghetti strap. She had black and white peek-toe heels (Black shoe, white strap) and around her neck was a long metal chain with a rose at the end. To Red, she looked very beautiful. Gorgeous, even.

Blue was wearing a sky blue dress that was almost to her ankles. It slitted up until the knee, and it was a v-neck. She also had thin straps, a silver belt that hung off her waist diagonally, and silver peek-toe flats. Green…he was pretty much dead by now.

Yellow was blushing furiously at Red's dazed gaze. Blue, however, smirked at their reactions and declared, "Let's dance."

_**Was this chapter long or what? ^^ I asked Fan-chan what she thought of the dresses-in fact, she helped me choose from a few choices. I am a girl, mind you, and I pride myself in coming up good outfits, whether it fits the character or not. Not really a cliff-hanger, actually, and it might take longer because I want my chapters to be as long as this one. 8D I take critical feedback, but not flames! **_


	2. Dusk Hollow

Did I ever want to get linked?

Previously, on DIEWTGL…

_Red's jaw dropped, while Green couldn't believe his eyes. Gold was too busy drooling over Crys, but Crystal thought they looked beautiful…_

_Yellow had on a yellow dress with the top part horizontal black and white striped spaghetti strap. She had black and white peek-toe heels (Black shoe, white strap) and around her neck was a long metal chain with a rose at the end. To Red, she looked very beautiful. Gorgeous, even._

_Blue was wearing a sky blue dress that was almost to her ankles. It slitted up until the knee, and it was a v-neck. She also had thin straps, a silver belt that hung off her waist diagonally, and silver peek-toe flats. Green…he was pretty much dead by now._

_Yellow was blushing furiously at Red's dazed gaze. Blue, however, smirked at their reactions and declared, "Let's dance."_

_**Hey ya'll! ^^ I'm back with another chapter! Thanks, X, (In DIEWTGU) I'm glad you thought that that the plot was deeper than you thought. Well, I do have very deep plots if you can see them or if I decide to put effort into them. Yvonne asked some gym leaders (from Kanto-Sinnoh) to come here. Misty isn't here…(she had bitterly ripped up the paper.) **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own pokemon. If I did, these stories might make nice side stories to the manga…^^ But, anyway, if I owned Pokespe, then I would know Japanese! 8D**_

_**WARNING: This chapter includes ORS. **_

"D-Dance?" Green narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, dance," Blue took his hand and fluttered her eyelashes. His heart basically melted into a pool of…heart-liquid.

"Folks, listen up!" Yvonne was on the stage with a microphone. She adorned her normal attire, although she had stated clearly that they had to wear formal attire. "We have our schedule planned out. First, we will have poetry time. Everyone may participate. Next, it will be dinner. Then the party will begin…with singers, of course."

"Oh, poetry!" Yellow smiled. She liked poetry.

Red snapped out of his daze. "Hmm, I might go up."

"Really?" Yellow sat down next to Red.

Yvonne recited, "I go boo

Make them shoo

I make fun

Way they run."

"I wonder why she said that," Yellow pondered to Red. Red shrugged and watched as gym leaders went up reciting poems they had made up or found in books.

"I'm…I'm going up," Red told Yellow and walked to the stage.

"Looks like Red of the Kanto pokedex-holders is participating!" Yvonne announced into the mike.

Erika frowned in her seat next to Brock. She had promised to keep Misty informed, but the way things were going…Misty probably wouldn't want to know.

"Once, a blood red rose

Bumped into a sunflower

Sticking its ugly nose

Making the flower's petals shower

Onto the ground below.

The petals

Fell into

A pit

Of dreams

Somewhere below

I was there to show

The petals

That hope wasn't lost

There was still a cause-

The flower.

We trampled the rose,

But there was no mighty pose.

Only the flower,

Became whole,

And I found my missing piece.

The sunflower," Red said into the microphone, smiling to the dex-holders' table.

Red came down the stage and sat next to Yellow once more. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled at him and blushed, whiled Crys muttered, "Why is Gold such a pervert and not a romantic guy…?"

Gold heard his chance once Crys said that. He ran up the stage and took the mike, "Imma read a poem I wrote myself.

Sparklin',

Pretty,

She's my gal,

My Super-Serious Gal,

She's Crys." Then he ran down.

Crystal's eyes became sparkly and she sighed, "That was…so…sweet!"

Gold smirked and pecked her cheeks. Her face became extremely flushed, but she managed to say, "…for a perv…"

Gold whispered to Red, "I made that up on the spot."

Yellow was calmly sitting on the silk-lined chair. Blue had gone off with Green to the dance floor, and she was slightly bored. Then, the food arrived.

Gold immediately sat down next to Crys and grabbed a fork. "This looks good!"

Red smiled and declared, "But not as good as Yellow's cooking!"

Crys was sipping the French onion soup, "Really? Maybe sometime you can cook for us?"

"Well," Yellow agreed, "If they let me use their kitchen."

"Of course they will!" Crys continued sipping her onion soup.

Later, after the dinner

"It's time for singing!" Yvonne declared, patting her stomach. "I hope ya'll can sing, 'cause I sure can't!"

"Hey, guys," Blue appeared out of nowhere, putting her hands on Crystal's and Yellow's shoulders. "Come with me."

After the girls left, Gold leaned over the table and asked, "Do you know what their doing?"

"I honestly don't know."

With the girls

"Okay, you know how the boys each did something for us?" Blue told the girls in the restroom.

"Yes," Yellow and Crys agreed simultaneously.

"Well, why don't we sing for them?" Blue suggested, placing her hands on her hips.

Yellow and Crystal were silent, then Yellow answered, "W-well, I don't know any good songs…"

"Well, then I should choose them…" Blue smirked deviously.

Crys frowned and said, "Well, I think I might know which songs to do…"

"Y-yeah, I think I might know some songs," Yellow hastily put in, not wanting to sing what Blue chose.

Back with the Boys

"Hey, they're back!" Red said.

Green grunted, "Well, look, it's Blue. On the stage."

Blue was indeed, on the stage, and she was holding a microphone. "Hey, I'd like to sing a couple songs for my boyfriend, Green~!"

Green blushed a pale hint of red and the other boys burst into laughter.

Blue started singing 'Break Your Heart' and went onto 'Just Dance'. Then she beckoned for Green to come up. He walked up the stage, and a random lady from another room cried, "Oh," and fainted.

Blue sung 'Love the Way You Lie' while Green rapped. (A/N: Can you imagine that? Heeeheee…XD;;)

They came down stage and Gold patted Green's back. "Ya did a great rap!"

Green glared at Gold but Blue added, "You did!"

Red asked Blue, "Um…where's Yellow?"

"Right there," Blue pointed to the stage where Yellow was blushing madly.

"Err…uh, I'm going to sing," she mumbled, then sung 'Thank You for the Music'. She got more 'courageous' (For ya, DS!) and sung 'Off the Chain'. To Red, she sounded like an angel singing, and more so when she said, "This…was for…Red."

She came down the stage hurriedly, and Red caught her in his arms. "That was great," he praised, and she smiled at him.

Gold, unfortunately, had to ruin the moment by yelling, "It's Super-Serious Gal!"

As it turns out, he was right. She was on the stage. Green had already guessed when Yellow was up there what the girls had been up to. But it _Crys_, _singing for Gold_!

Crys gripped the microphone tightly and said, "This is for my…boyfriend Gold."

Gold felt like the happiest guy in Johto-strike that, Kanto-when she said that.

Crys passionately sung 'Complicated' and was about to sing another song when Gold leapt up there and grabbed another mike. Crystal, though surprised, went along with Gold and together they sung 'Dynamite'.

When Gold and Crys got off, Blue took Crys's and Yellow's hands and took them on stage once more. She announced, "We're going to sing an encore!"

Together, though some reluctant, they sang 'A Year Without Rain'.

When they all got off, awaiting arms welcomed them. Yes, oh yes, that's right, one of Blue's plans had turned out right.

222222222222222222222222222

A girl with wavy navy blue hair and gleaming red-brown eyes stood in front of a hill. She held out her pale hand and muttered, "Father…"

World Gorger appeared in a fatherly outfit and asked, "Yes?"

"Why…do I feel as if…I'm part of someone else?"

"Well, dear, maybe I'll explain it to you if you do a few favors…"

"Yes, Father. What do you wish for me to do?"

"Go to Vermillion. Here is a ticket at a motel. Please, this is like being a spy. I just want to see how agile and smart you are."

"Okay," the girl pocketed her ticket and walked out into the city of Petalburgh. She sighed, as it was an incredibly long walk from Petalburgh to Vermillion. She had only one pokemon, Bufi the vulpix, and vulpixes couldn't exactly fly. As she walked along the road, she came across a small pond and decided to stop there to enjoy the scenery. Near the pond's edge, she saw a boy with pale really shiny blond hair and gray eyes. He was slowly walking around the pond, carrying a mudkip.

"Hey," she said, coming up next to him. That, apparently, startled him.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you want, stranger whom I do not know?"

"Umm…maybe you could travel with me to Vermillion?" she asked. Even though they had just met, she wanted a person to travel with her.

"Eh, okay. I need to go to Cerulean anyway."

In a graveyard in Johto, a couple was crying over a grave. Their young daughter had died at the hands of World Gorger…

Ashley Shinkudo Kango, 1996-2010

They knew why she was targeted, as she had a gift, a curse. After her death, she had been in their nightmares, explaining about her blessing.

-Nightmare-

It was a barren island. An old maple tree cracked and the few leaves it had fell to the ground. A girl with long black hair and almost-black eyes stared off into the distance. She picked up a leaf and let go of it, watching it fly in the dry wind. Her hair was swept around about by the wind, and her pale grey long-sleeved knee-length dress was blown around.

"ASHLEY!"

The girl turned around and smiled slightly. So, her parents still missed her after 2 weeks…well, that was to be expected from humans. She was no longer human. A ghost? No. She was more of a spirit, a spirit living in Darkrai's 'paradise'.

"I'm not really here."

Those were the harshest words she had ever spoken. Back when she was alive, despite her curse, she was the sweetest, soft-spoken girl in the town. In fact, she had had a boyfriend…she had even begged Darkrai earlier not to torture him with nightmares. He just turned around and muttered, "He will be…but not him." (A/N: If you figure that riddle thing out, review saying so, and what you think it means!)

Her parents were sobbing silent tears, drinking in her face. Just as beautiful as it was before her death. She was by far paler than she should have been, but she looked the same.

"My blessing…is the reason of my departure," Ashley plucked a charred piece of ash off the ground.

"What blessing?" her mom managed to choke out.

"Darkrai's gift," Ashley blew the piece of ash onto the ground, making a fire springing up from the ground.

The flames danced and showed Darkrai, the pokemon resident in the Sinnoh. Her parents' eyes were wide with fright, reflecting the flames.

"I can control nightmares of people I know," Ashley waved the flames way. "World Gorger wanted my ability. And he took my blood."

-End of Flashback-

44444444444444444444444444

Her father…W.G. Hollow was…disliked in the Hoenn. She had never met her mother. In fact, her father seemed to hide too many secrets from her. When she woke up, her father told her that she had been in a coma for 5 years and had lost all recollection of events before. Such a sad way to wake up…

555555555555555555555555555

Deep within the Viridian Forest, there was a stain of gray and red. Nothing grew there, and whoever stepped on the stain felt more uncertain than ever. Only a few people knew what had happened there, and those people didn't do anything about it. Why, you ask? They don't know about the stain.

The stain made by Toxin-Wing's/Hu-Kasa's ghost marked her dying spot. She had witnessed her uncle take her blood, and her powers away. She sighed, "Hu-Kasa…Toxin-Wing…those were never…me…"

'How were they never you?' a voice whispered.

"I only did it for Mother…" the girl ghost cried in despair. Flashes of her mom raced through her head. She knew her mom was the sister of World Gorger, but she had disappeared. Hu-Kasa's uncle promised he would bring them in touch once more.

The worst thing of being a new ghost for Hu-Kasa was that she didn't even remember why she was named Hu-Kasa. Or anything important, for that matter. She desperately wanted to change it, to get rid of the awful memories. But if it was meaningful to her mom, she would never change it. Never.

"Last night was fun!" Yellow exclaimed as she spooned a bit of her strawberry sundae into her mouth.

"Yeah," Red agreed, also spooning the strawberry ice-cream they were sharing into his mouth.

Blue and Green were still arguing over the flavor of ice-cream going in their sundae.

"Chocolate!" Blue cried.

"Vanilla," Green stated.

"...Er, how about you guys get a chocolate scoop and a vanilla scoop?" Yellow suggested.

"…THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Blue said, grabbed the money, and ordered a sundae with a chocolate scoop, vanilla scoop, and some nuts sprinkled on the top.

"By the way, have you seen Gold or Crys?" Red asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"…What's taking them so long?" Blue complained. Today they were going to the beach.

"Pesky girl, you just _had_ to get them one room? With Gold as the room-mate, you never know what-"

"PERVY THOUGHTS, GREEN!" Blue laughed and ate some chocolatey goodness.

Crystal came running out from the resort with Gold in pursuit.

"Sorry we were late, guys! Gold here," Crystal glared at Gold, "thought it was legal to go through my clothes."

"Hey, I was just looking for my clothes!" Gold protested.

"In my bag?"

"Our bags look the same!"

While the two were arguing, the other couples took it to their advantage and ate the remainder of the ice-cream.

"Should we go to the beach now?" Yellow asked, picking up her yellow beach bag.

"Sure," Blue said, linking her arm with Green's. "Let's go!"

When they reached the beach, it was calm and warm. No one really was there, and Yellow smiled. It was as peaceful as the Viridian Forest here, she decided.

Blue smirked and slid off her black cover-up. Green, who was setting up the umbrella, turned around and saw Blue. "O_O" was his expression.

She was wearing a dark blue bikini with only one strap. It was extremely simple, but…blood was spewed all over Green's face.

Crystal took off her cover-up next. Sure, Gold was a pervert and had a _vivid_ imagination, he never pictured Super-Serious Gal in a 2 piece! (Okay, maybe he did, but it wasn't as…ah, to pervy!) She had on a-sadly for Gold, not a bikini-2 piece that was alight pink. It had a intersecting diagonal lines as the pattern, and it seemed clear why Blue had insisted on black cover-ups.

Yellow, though last, may have surprised them all. She was wearing a 2 piece! Yes, a 2 piece, but its bottom half was a skirt. The swimwear was a soft yellow color, and at the corner of the skirt was a red rose being held in the beak of an Altaria. Red did not expect this. Everyone pictured her in a 1 piece-even Blue was surprised when they bought it. Red, oh, poor Red, and poor ocean; it was turning bloody with his waterfall of a nosebleed.

"R-RED?" Yellow ran over to him and wiped the blood off his face. "GAH! RED! RED!"

Blue doubled over laughing, leaning on Green for support. Gold smirked, and Crys couldn't help but smirk, too.

A police officer came running over, crying, "AHH! WHERE'S THE MURDER?"

When the police officer saw the situation, he started to have a nosebleed, too. A female police officer, obviously his girlfriend, frowned and dragged him away, creating a trail of blood. When they were out of eyesight, a loud 'SLAP!' could be heard. That probably didn't help the blood.

That, unfortunately, put an end to their beach trip. The blood loss, plus the officer coming to scold them away, sent them back to their hotel rooms.

"What? How'd you get a vulpix?" asked the boy with shiny blonde hair.

"Ummm….I've always had it…?" The navy haired girl shrugged.

"Well, since we're in…er, what town are we in?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the girl cried worriedly, checking her map. She cocked her head to the side and declared, "Mahogany Town!"

"…How'd we get to Mahogany Town?" the boy asked. "We're supposed to be going to Vermillion!"

"…True!" the red-brown eyes girl started to get extremely confused. "Er…we'll get there." She smiled sheepishly at the boy. "OH! HOW DUMB OF ME!" She yelled suddenly, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"…Kline," the grey-eyed boy replied.

"I see…"

"Your name?" Kline asked.

"Ah…it's stupid," the girl sighed.

"Really? As stupid as Kline Tateo?"

The girl smiled a little and admitted, "Dusk. Dusk Hollow."

"See? Not that stupid. I think it's cool," Kline took out his mudkip and began to feed it some pok`e block.

Ashley stood on the barren island, walking around in circles. She was now known as the 'Nightmare Angel' by the pokemon on the island. She, right now, was waiting for a few people to come to the island. See, this place was a land for the dead. Where she was the place for Darkrai's favored people. To her left, another island was there for bad people-and pokemon-that deserved to be punished. To her right was a place for normal people to stay.

Anyways, she was waiting for Darkrai to come. She, supposedly, had a bunch of explaining to do to her friends…in their nightmares.

"Is Red okay?" Yellow asked, patting the blood off his nose.

"I bet so," Green replied, holding a napkin to his nose. Of course, that only happened because of Blue.

Gold shrugged and said, "Well, look at me! Not a drop of blood!"

After they got back to the resort/hotel, the girls had changed back into normal clothes. Red, unfortunately, was still in a coma.

"When will he wake up?" Yellow questioned some more, concerned.

"When he gets that image out of his head," Green replied, then sipped his decaf.

"Well, maybe this'll help!" Yellow held up a little medicine packet with the 'ß ©' sign. "This will stop the blood!"

She put the medicine in a glass of water, let it dissolve, and had Red slowly sip it.

Crystal was over in the corner, checking off her vacation list.

Fancy Dinner √

Trip to the Beach √

Impress Gold √

Have Fun √

She smiled, happy that the vacation Blue had supplied was working off her stress. Most of Blue's plans went wrong…well, at least the full moon one went wrong.

"You're awake!" Yellow cried, flinging her arms around Red. Red patted her back.

"Er…What happened?" Red asked.

"Well, we were at the beach, and…" Blue was cut off by Red.

"Oh, I remember…" Red scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Yellow asked, getting up.

"Eh, I'll get it myself," answered Red, and took out a mug. He, since he couldn't drink espresso, filled his porcelain mug with some iced decaf. He sipped it slowly and asked, "Are we going any where next?"

Blue took out a brochure and read their options, "Well, there is a place we can go for lunch, called the Flounce, or we can head over to the weekly bazaar to buy souvenirs."

"Maybe we could do both," Crys suggested, taking out her purse. (A/N: Their rooms are all connected by doors, but the doors have locks. Currently, they're in room 926.)

"Blue? I've been meaning to ask," Crys rummaged through her purse while she spoke. "How come you didn't invite Silver?"

Blue dropped her brochure. "Of course I invited Silver! He probably just doesn't want to come yet or something!" Blue picked up the brochure angrily.

"Besides, he must be jealous!" Gold put in, earning a kick in the shin from Crys.

Of course Silver was jealous. The poor kid had crushed on Blue since…since the start of forever! With Green in the picture, he couldn't get Blue.

"Well, hopefully Silver makes it. I got him room 925," Blue sighed, "Well, let's decide where to go."

"Maybe we can go to lunch first!" Yellow fingered the hem of her short orange sundress.

"Sounds good," Red agreed, taking his mug to the small sink.

"Agreed?" Blue looked at her friends. "Okay!"

They all headed off to have lunch at the Flounce. Unknown to them, however, a certain red-head was eating at the Flounce, awaiting their arrival.

_**YES! This chapter was…GAH! Only one page longer than the first one? Oh, well. I guess it will have to do… **_

_**Anyways, I don't own Just Dance by Lady Gaga or Love the Way You Lie ft. by Rihanna. (Is that spelled correctly?) I also don't own Complicated by Avril Lavigne or Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Lastly, I don't own Thank You for the Music by ABBA or Off the Chain and A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez. I do own the whole A Year Without Rain album in my iTunes, though!**_

_**The poem, Sunflower, and the poem Gold read, are purely copyright of SS19©. I would like to give credit to LilyFragrance/Fan-chan, who helped me choose the songs they sang! BTW, can you guess who the red-head is, and who Dusk Hollow is? Ciao for now, SS19~ **_

_**Red: Hey!**_

_**SS19: GAH! How'd you-?**_

_**Red: Well, I've read ZAFA…decided never to go back.**_

_**SS19: OH, but you have to! * shoves Red ***_

_**Red: GAH! * falls into pit of ZAFA-ness ***_

_**SS19: Phew. **_


	3. James Myuki Raise and Touyoko

Did I Ever Want to Get Linked?

_**Erm…Fan-chan, so far it's only girls because…well, because it's often sadder if a girl is the ghost, eh? XD But, look down there! A guy! Plus, if your guess is correct, Dusk is a girl, so it'd be awkward…but your guess is correct. **_

_**I dedicate this chapter to Fan-chan, since she guessed it correctly…let's see who's next! XD**_

_**BTW, SplitHeart1120 and all the others, yes, it was Silver. I've heard of you, SplitHeart1120! My brother supports penguinshipping so…I ANNOY HIM. Oh, and Raichu789? Nothing is held against you for sort of not liking ikari! **_

_**OMG, this A/N is too long! Oh well! I'm getting people actually reading this story and liking it! Uber happy! Thanks, The Finesseful X, for having me exempt from wrath-ness! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pokemon™. Oh, I don't own 'LIFE DOESN'T FRIGHTEN ME' by Miya Angelou, (I think it's spelled correctly) the poem with "I go boo, make them shoo. I make fun, Way they run." **_

_**Anyways, this chapter is mainly OC-get-to-knows, but these OCs are important. But the red head will come! **_

_**Warning: This chapter contains choosenshipping. If you find this offensive, please keep in mind this is an oldrivalshipping story. To X, I hope you like the bit I put in there; it'll get bigger until it pops. This chapter also contains seemingly one-sided oldrivalshipping. **_

_**Ages: Yellow is 1 year younger than Red, right? She's the base age, 17. **_

James Raise was the only direct surviving member of the Raise line. Now, though, his cousin would be the heir, since James was murdered by World Gorger. Of course, by now, you know why World Gorger had killed him. His gift. It was a powerful gift. He was blessed with the power of reading minds. Of course old 'Gespaccho' wanted his blood. His gift was probably the 2nd most powerful to Yellow's. Although some might say reading minds was better than her's, his mind reading abilities were limited. He had to know something very secret to the person he was trying to mind-read.

He had read many people's minds, as he was a well-trusted boy. Once, he read his best friend, Touyoko's mind to discover he had a crush on Ashley Kango. James also had a crush on her, and for a week, they didn't talk. Well, James didn't talk. Now that she was dead…and he was dead, he realized that he should have let his friend make a move. Of course he should have let him. Ashley's boyfriend was exactly like his friend; a well-liked class clown. He, James Raise, was nothing but a well-trusted boy that was used as a secret vault.

But what was he doing currently right now, you ask? Well, since there was a traffic jam in Darkrai's realm, he was reading Ashley's boyfriend's mind. All he had to do was remember when he witnessed the teddy-bear underwear incident, and tada, he was in. Of course, everyone thought that Ashley's boyfriend was the nicest guy in the Johto. But no, he had been cheating on her for this girl named Ursula…

Finally, it was James's turn to enter the realm.

"Ah, James Myuki Raise," the Mismagius said, "You have the ability to read minds. Very trustworthy, I see. Murdered by World Gorger just a day ago. Has not told anybody the 1,736 secrets that you have uncovered. Hmm, crush on our nightmare angel."

"Ah, she doesn't know, does she?" James asked.

"Oh, no. I see…liked to be called Raise-san or James-san from unfamiliar people, James-kun, Jam, Myu, Myuki-kun, or Raise-kun by familiar people. Disliked to be called -sama, Raisey-kun, or Jamie," Mismagius kept reading the life report. "You are, without a doubt, pure."

"But where do I go?" James asked.

"Where the favored people are," Mismagius pointed behind him. "All humans blessed with super abilities and are pure deserve a place there."

James walked over to a dry, cracked maple tree, sitting at the base. He sighed, then began to remember a memory that he had never forgotten, never let go of. His mom and dad would be in the normal realm, and one day, he would visit them. After all, there was plenty of time in the Realm of the Dead.

-Flashback, James age 4-

"Mama?" a young boy asked. His innocent dark blue eyes stared up at her.

She bent down and pushed on of his long, brown bangs away from his face. "Yes?"

"Why is Dada with Dawkwai?"

His mom started to sob, hugging the boy. "James Myuki, you are the last surviving Raise! Please, if you die, Jikmuya Raise, your cousin, will be the only heir to the long line of Raises. Jikmuya isn't even a direct descendant of the first Raise," his mom's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Mama, why do I haff to be the one?" James asked, his small hands scratching his head in confusion. She laughed slightly, choking on her tears.

"Because," she continued to sob, "Jikmuya's mom is, she's-,"

"No," she stood up, taking James's hand. "I'll tell you later, at home. When you turn 10."

"Wah? Why?" James looked up, utterly confused.

James, age 10, b-day party

"Happy birthday, Myu-sama!" Touyoko, who was currently 4 months older than James, said. "I can't believe you're a 2-digit-er!"

"Well," James huffed, "I'm only a few months younger. Besides, Touyo-kun, I don't like being called 'Myu-sama'!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Touyoko brushed the comment off.

"James! Remember, I have a very special present for you tonight!" his mom called, "And Chef is cooking your favorites!"

After everyone leaves, and James and his mom are alone

"James," his mom called him into her room.

"Yes?" He asked, sitting on a stool. He had been eagerly awaiting this day, the day when would find out who was his cousin's, Jikmuya's, mom.

"Jikmuya's mom is," Jame's mom paused for a minute. "A very well-known criminal by the name of Toxin-Wing…her older sister, Syrah, is Jikmuya's mother."

-End of Flashback-

222222222222222 †††††††††††††††††††††††

"_Get away from me!" a voice yelled._

"_What? Why?" Dusk reached her hand out, trying to keep person from running away._

"_You're nothing but a creature made from other people's blood! A blood-hybrid, a blood-robot! Not a human being!" the person yelled. "You only have emotions that the person's blood always felt!"_

"_What? I'm not a blood-hybrid! I'm the only daughter of W.G. Hollow!" she yelled back._

"_Did it ever bother you that you don't know what 'W' and 'G' stand for?"_

_Dusk stopped to think. She felt a mixture of emotions: Confusion and anger. She was a secret vault! She never asked questions! She was expected to keep those secrets safe-wait, where did that come from? She was extremely confused._

"_W…and G…stand for William…Gertrude!" Dusk blurted out. Truthfully, she didn't know what those initials stood for._

"_William Gertrude?" scoffed the person. It was still far too dark out for Dusk to see who it was, though the feeling in her stomach told her she knew the person, somewhere, somewhere, she knew him. Maybe a person from her lost memories? _

"_Yes! And I am not-repeat, not-a blood-hybrid!" Dusk protested, her fist clenched. _

"_Do you ever wonder, Dusk Luna Hollow," Dusk's eyes widened at the sound of her middle name, "Why you were always moody? Had memories you never experienced? Felt like you would explode, spilling blood everywhere, going to its rightful owners?"_

"_No!" Dusk yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO!"_

_As the light slowly dawned, Dusk started to fall unconscious. After she fell unconscious, however, the person revealed himself. His lime-green hair was pulled in a ponytail, and his muddy brown eyes glinted dangerously. "Remember me as Touyoko, best friend of James Myuki Raise."_

"Ugh…" Dusk woke up, rubbing her head. She looked around, and to her relief, saw the inside of the tent. She had woken up due to the dream-but honestly, she was starting to forget it. The sun wasn't even out, she noticed, and began to fall back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

33333333333333333 ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

"Hello, Blue," Silver said, walking up to Blue, who was very startled.

"Silver? When did you get here?" Blue asked, then ran up to hug him. Silver had grown a lot over the year. He was only 2 inches shorter than Green and 4 inches taller than Blue. (Dang, that's…tall.) His red hair was longer and curled up a bit, but his silver eyes were the same as always.

"Well, I got back from a trip, and I saw in the mail, a ticket for here, from you. Naturally, I went straight away," he replied, smiling slightly.

"W-Well, then, w-we s-should d-direct you t-to y-your room!" Blue trembled as she broke away from the hug.

Yellow also trembled, clinging onto Red for support. Something was different about Silver, something she couldn't quite comprehend. Something bad, something like desire. A very powerful desire, almost…maddening desire, was emitting from Silver. But since when could she read people's emotions?

"Okay, if you insist," Silver said, then took Blue's hand. Blue smiled hesitantly at him and led him to the hotel. Before they left, she mouthed a quick, "Sorry," mostly to Green.

Okay, something definitely had changed in Silver. He was far more formal, and an aura of…not coldness, exactly, but more of a strange, yet kinder, aura. Though desire still reeked, Silver seemed to be more open, yet mysterious…Yellow could not place her finger on it.

But she knew she had to, as the she felt that if she didn't, Blue wouldn't make it out the same.

4444444444444444444 ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I can't stand the fact my sister is alive and I'm not," Hu-Kasa growled, crossing her transparent arms. "Syrah was always negative to Mother just because it so happened she was never favored by Uncle. Of course, she was always the one that wanted to willingly join him."

"I see," replied another ghost, listening in earnest. "Well, I can avenge your death upon Syrah."

"Of course, I'd love that!" Hu-Kasa smiled. "You're a life saver-er, death saver, I suppose-Ashley."

"No problem," Ashley smirked slightly. "I am the Nightmare Angel. Plus, with Darkrai's dark illusions, I can make it seem as though I _am_ alive, if I want to."

"But would she be afraid if she didn't know who you were?" Hu-Kasa's eyes furrowed together in slight worry, and she felt as if the plan would fail.

"Don't you worry," Ashley smiled, then held out her palm. A black flame engulfed it, and showed a small memory, a vision which Hu-Kasa remembered.

-Memory-

A girl with messy, long auburn hair ran past a herd of swinub. Her face showed innocence, yet, the evil gleam in her pale blue eyes suggested not.

"Hu-Kasa! Come out, you, you evil, thieving, scoundrel of a sister!" the girl yelled.

A girl with slightly wavy auburn hair and dark green eyes came from behind a tree holding a cubone, mumbling, "Syrah, I cannot believe you would dare report me about the Amarillo incident."

The girl, Syrah, laughed. "No, no. I did no such thing! Apparently, a Viridian City local saw it and feared for Amarillo's life. After all, Amarillo is very important."

Hu-Kasa frowned, putting down her cubone. "I only did because Mother's brother is Uncle. Despite the fact she doesn't like him much, I know he is the only one providing support for her medical issues."

"Ah, how _nice_ of _Sister_," Syrah chuckled menacingly. "Though I wouldn't expect much of your _kindness_."

"Unlike you," Hu-Kasa picked up a stray pen, "I happen to have morals." (Syrah is, currently, 27. In the memory, she's 20. Hu-Kasa, if she didn't die, would be 17.)

-End-

"How…how did you obtain that?" Hu-Kasa asked, shocked.

Ashley smiled somewhat evilly. Her black hair whipped in an invisible wind, and her black eyes gleamed. "I am the Nightmare Angel."

She gripped her black iron knife strapped to her side. Her knee-length white dress also moved in the wind, and the black shoes she wore left black stains in the air. Hu-Kasa had to swat the dark energy away. Too much in the air could attract pokemon, which turned them evil. Either that, or it would wipe away all light-or natural-air. (Fan-chan, remember? XD)

"How will that help?" Hu-Kasa asked, "She's never seen you before."

"Oh, she hasn't," Ashley smirked. "But, isn't her closest-thing-to-a-friend's name Taiya?"

"Taiya? Last a heard, she was in prison."

"She escaped."

"But the prison didn't report her gone!"

"She was a ghost. More like a spirit-person, which is in between living and dead. See, I do have Darkrai's gift. She could easily slip past."

With that, Ashley disappeared, leaving a faint, menacing feel.

"What does Ashley's gift have to do with Taiya…?" Hu-Kasa floated there, extremely confused.

555555555555555555 ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"I wonder where the heck Taiya is," Syrah muttered angrily, throwing down her mini scythe. She had just escaped from yet another prison, causing the guard at the time to be sued by her husband. Such loyalty of marriage and divorce, don't you think?

"I'm right here, Syrah," whispered a menacing voice. "Right here."

"What? Taiya?" Syrah whipped around, and looked straight at a pale girl with messy green hair and yellow highlights. Her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Taiya is no more," she whispered, "I was never alive."

"What?" Syrah screamed.

"I was born in 1897. The Nightmare Angel gave me a small essence of life again, 2 weeks ago."

"When we met…"

"Correct. I never really wanted to return to this world, but she is a respected leader in the Realm of Darkrai."

"Why are you here? Just to tell me that?" Syrah began to back away, but she came to halt when a tree blocked her way.

"To kill you."

"W-What?"

"For Hu-Kasa and the sake of your son."

Syrah's eyes widened. Her son. He had lived without her for his whole life. And he would never see her.

6666666666666666666666 ¥¥¥YYYYYYY¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Yellow said, "After all, Silver doesn't pack too much, does he?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Crystal sighed. "Silver was acting way too strange."

Green was silent the whole time. Although he had protested that he did not-repeat, did not-care in the least, everyone knew he was totally jealous. After all, he was acting a little too silent and secluded.

"Hi guys!" Blue came back holding Silver's hand. Green's eye twitched.

Yellow looked at Blue's eyes for a second. They looked a bit…glazed? But then she noticed Silver's were, too. What in the name of Arceus was going on?

Yellow's POV

After realizing that, I planned to tell Red immediately.

I inched towards Red tapped his hand lightly. But Silver turned my way and…I began to see spots. Big, black spots dancing in my vision, consuming it like a munchlax. How could this be?

"Yellow? Yellow!" that was all I heard before blacking out, blacking out into an endless darkness.

777777777777777777777 ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß

"So, I have to meet with Ashley?" James asked.

"Yes, you do have to meet up with Miss Nightmare Angel. Of course, it is just because you are in the favored section," the dusclops said.

"When?"

"Oh, at 2:00 pm, otherwise known as in 15 minutes."

The dusclops left James alone to ponder.

In what James thought was only 2 seconds but was really 15 minutes, Ashley appeared. "So, James, how has school been until you died?"

"Oh it was fine," James replied. "I found out your boyfriend was cheating on you for a girl named Ursula."

Ashley smiled a long, sad smile. "Yes, I know. Now that I'm dead, I am sure he is happy. No need to get married anymore, being dead…"

88888888888888888888888 µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Blue was walking down a corridor, seeming to be out of reach, no matter how much Green ran and ran. He kept trying to reach her, yet, she seemed farther away every time he tried._

"_Blue! Wait up!" he yelled. She turned around, but what he saw made his blood boil. Silver, who was not there earlier, was softly caressing her hair, smirking at his reaction. Blue smiled at Silver, pulling him into a kiss. Green basically died, right then and there._

_Silver disappeared, leaving Blue and Green alone._

"_I…I don't think you love me, Green," Blue whispered, her voice faint._

"_I don't care what you say, Blue. I'm in love with you, truly, I am," Green managed to choke those words out, and tears of relief and sadness brimmed his eyes. _

_Blue smiled softly, "But I don't love you. I love Silver."_

_Green's eyes widened. A wound, not a physical wound, an emotional wound, was cut into his heart. He felt like he would die. _

"_But…those days. Those words. They were nothing, were they?" Green spat angrily, yet the pain of rejection was clearly shown in both his words and face._

"_Nothing," repeated Blue. "I like the sound of that."_

_To Green, she was beautiful. Too beautiful. Silver got her first. All those days were acts, fake memories, and he knew he would never love again. Never love another. Heartbreak hurts, and with the one you thought you loved, you would consider suicide. _

_Blue faded away, ever so slowly, and he tried to prevent her from going, but she slowly faded from his grasp. As if to represent his lost chance. He fell down to his knees, silent tears escaped the shackles of his will, flowing freely down his face. His walls crumbled, his confidence disappeared, and his trust became all but a distant memory. _

Green bolt upright immediately, panting. He looked at his surroundings; he was in his resort room, not that strange corridor. He sighed in relief, but fear stuck him yet again. What if this was true? Did Blue only like him as a friend and only dated him until she get back to Silver? As much as he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep.

99999999999999999 ∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑

"Hey, Kline?" Dusk asked.

"Hmm?" Kline looked up from patching up his pokeball.

"Um…do you know anybody named Touyoko?"

"No…wait, yes!" Kline snapped his finger triumphantly. "On the news, just a day ago, I heard that boy named James Raise was murdered-they don't know how or who-and his best friend, Touyoko Yamamoto, was in horrible shock."

Dusk paused for a minute. Why did she need to know this boy? When she woke up in the morning, all she knew was that she needed to know more about this boy.

"Oh, how sad," she remarked somewhat bluntly, but Kline didn't notice.

"Well, where are we going next?" he asked, putting his mudkip's pokeball away.

"I don't know," sighed Dusk, her red-brown eyes downcast.

"Oh, look! We're in New Bark Town!" Kline pointed to a small lab, his normally lifeless-or seemingly lifeless-gray eyes were shining. "I've always wanted to meet Professor Elm!"

"But…he isn't here," Dusk tapped the wooden 'be back later' sign on the door.

"Aw, darn!" he snapped his hand again, this time in frustration.

"Well, we should continue traveling," Dusk gripped his wrist and slowly pulled him away from the lab, much to his protest.

100000000000000000000 π = 3.14 (Pi)

Yellow woke up in her bed, with Red sitting in a chair next to it. He looked tired, but when he saw she was awake, he perked up.

"You're awake," he smiled in relief, handing her a cup of water. "I was so worried."

Yellow blushed a little and smiled back. "Thanks. Really, I'm okay."

"But why did you pass out suddenly like that?" Red asked, taking her cup of water when she was done.

"Er…I was planning to tell you that I noticed that Blue and Silver's eyes were kind of glazed over. Like they were being controlled. But he turned my way and...his eyes. They were…I don't know, intoxicating. And the next thing I knew, I was conked out," Yellow sighed, pulling her blanket up, shivering in the cold wind of the window.

Red got up and closed the window, turned on the heater, and prepared a mug of hot cocoa for Yellow. He handed it to her, flashing a grin. He leant down and pecked her on her forehead, and she blushed madly while smiling. "I'll protect you, as your boyfriend."

He tucked her in, since it was already 1:00 am, flicked off the lights, and got into Blue's former bed. He whispered a soft 'goodnight' and they both drifted to the shores of slumber. (All the rooms have 2 rooms, and Blue is in Silver's room. Don't worry, NOTHING M rated is going to happen unless I go to college before I finish this story. But even then, I don't want to do it! DX Oh, and that was kind of cheesy, eh? ;3)

11111111111111111111111111 £££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Ashley, don't say that. Of course there is a purpose. Love," James replied. "It may not be in the real world, but love is always present."

_**A tad cheesy, no? 83**_

_**OMFA, I am so sorry! This was like way shorter than I intended. It's just that I have some summatives to do at school, and writer's block on All I Need Is Staryu is contagious. Really, I know what I want in the chapters, but I just can't write them out without too much OOC-ness, and you know it's hard to memorize OCs' looks? I'm so sorry. And I'm not so motivated with all this stuff to do. I have piano lessons, and I have to sell GS cookies. Seriously, I kind of got less enthusiastic since 2009. But if I don't sell, we can't do our pleasure trip to San Fran! D':**_

_**On a side-note, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a writing contest? X3**_

_**I really want to do one for one-shots, and when I read some for Waveripple of Team Sunrise's contest, I was all, "I SO WANNA DO IT!" Please tell me what you think. Maybe I'll get more motivated if Fan-chan and I stop pretending she's dead and coughing blood! DX I mean, seriously, humor cheers me up and sometimes I feel very sad writing this story. So much death and all… **_

_**On yet another side-note, I was wondering if you could vote on the names for my OC ship. FF=fanfiction. AshleyxJames-ffgifteddeadshipping or ffdeadclassmateshipping. Can you guess what ffsecretshipping is? I know you know it! ;3**_

_**So, finally, please try and cheer me up! But, I don't want to let people down, so next chapter will hopefully, with this font size 12, be 13-15 pages. This one is only 8 pages in Microsoft Word 2004©. My next estimated update is 2/14/11. Yup, Valentines Day! ^^ **_


	4. Happy Valentines In JuneShort

Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?

_**I'm making this a little less sad then I intended. This is like a short Valentines filler, since I kind of need a little humor in here, do I not? After all, at school, they call my type of crazy 'dramatically acting crazy' or 'very dramatic actress crazy'. **_

_**Anyways, does anyone want to participate in the contest? The rules are on my profile. I kind of want to work on the really important one right now, but I need this filler/info giver to be posted/written first. Just hope the shortness of this chapter isn't contagious with my other ones! X3 **_

_**DS, I wasn't offended at all! Just…cross-eyed. Kicked Red there. Bad mental images. ^^;;**_

_**Oh, and you know how Hu-Kasa's mom had medical issues and disappeared? Sorry for the slight typo, I meant to type in the last chapter, "He had paid for the medical support. Though it didn't matter anymore." So yeah. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe or Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace. So yeah. **_

_**I know Yellow's b-day is 3/3, but please bear with me! If it bothers you that much, please erase the Valentines Day references and pretend that it's a normal filler. The story is really taking place in about mid-June-ish, so…heh. But they don't really say the date in the manga… 'Nyways, I just wanted Valentines to be mentioned since this is more of a sad chapter for Green. **_

_**SS19's handy DIEWTGL dictionary! Copyright SS19©**_

_**New Ghost: A ghost killed by one of their kin. New in the sense of 'new to family murder'. Unable to go to the Realm of Darkrai and cannot remember memories that answer their current question. They may recollect those memories at the Realm of Darkrai when it became the anniversary of their death. **_

"Happy Valentines Day!" Yellow exclaimed. It had been about a week since Silver had come, and Blue and Green had drifted apart. Apparently they had broke up.

"Likewise," Red replied, taking out the batch of pink sugared cookies Yellow had made using the resort's kitchen.

Red hadn't seen Yellow walk out of the room lately to the shore to see the moon, but he was a sound sleeper. Who knew if she was walking at night? Silver and Blue seemed to be under a spell, Green needed anti-depressants, and the other Johto dex-holders were always in some type of love-hate argument.

"Maybe we should give some to Green," suggested Yellow. "He does need some sweets."

"Sure," Red agreed, pouring some milk into glasses. Even though he wasn't the greatest cook, he could make a pretty good desert, with the help of Yellow, of course.

They took the two trays of milk and cookies to room 927. Yellow carefully balanced the tray on one hand and knocked.

Green opened the door and took a good look at the duo. Yellow, who was wearing a pink dress and an apron, had her hair in a net. She was balancing the tray of milk on one hand, and her other hand was now frantically trying to take her net off. Red was also wearing an apron-much to Green's amusement-and his all red attire screamed 'Valentines!' In his hands was a tray of milk, and the cups-oh, the cups-were decorated with little heart designs cemented in the cups. This picture was enough for Green to snigger.

Yellow payed no heed, took a particularly sugary cookie off the tray, and handed it to Green. "Here! You'll need something sweet on Valentines!"

"…I don't like sweet," Green replied bluntly.

Red stepped in, holding out a cup of milk. "Oh, come on, it's Yellow's cooking. Plus, you can wash it down with milk!"

"…fine," Green reluctantly took the sugary cookie, pink dust falling tickling his nose.

Red handed him a cup of milk and asked, "What do you want for lunch? We'll be in the kitchen all day so…"

"I'll eat anything," Green replied.

Yellow smiled somewhat sadly and replied, "Well, okay, so I guess we're making heart-shaped sandwiches…"

Red nodded. "Yeah…maybe we can make heart-shaped crème brulee!"

They both left, with Red's arm around Yellow's shoulder. Green stared after them sadly, as he couldn't help but remember the days Blue and he would do the same thing…

He sighed and looked at the sugary cookie in his hand. He knew Blue loved sweets. He shook his head, like 'Snap out of it!' He ate the cookie and quickly washed it down with the cold, refreshing milk. He set the glass down and sat down on his bed. He stared at the emptiness of it all. Red had gone to Yellow's room, and Blue to Silver's. (Nothing graphic going on, I swear!)

Green rubbed his temples and thought about the happy times. How could he have let her escape? He thought they were really in love. He figured that he was the only one who had felt those 'mutual' feelings.

"…_Betrayed, disgraced…So long, so long! I have erased you. So long, so long! I've wanted to waste you. So long, so long, I have erased you. I have escaped, the bitter taste, of you."_

Green remembered the lyrics to a song that seemed prefect for this situation. Even though he hadn't completely gotten over Blue, those lyrics…they were perfect.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Dusk, I've been meaning to ask. Why do you need to go to Vermillion?" Kline asked while stirring the pot of stew he was making. Apparently his dad was the famous chef, Chef Tateo, who's specialty was stew.

"Er…uh, I guess to capture pokemon and become a trainer…" answered Dusk, feeding her vulpix, Bufi, some pokemon food. She took a sip of her cup of water, as handling a vulpix for too long can dehydrate you, no matter what your relationship with it was.

"I see! Do you know what type of trainer you're going to be?" Kline poured the delectable smelling stew into some bowls. "I want to be a regular trainer and join the Hoenn legue."

"Well, maybe a coordinator."

Kline nodded and set the bowl of stew down. They both slowly sipped it, despite its heat. It was extremely good, and when they were done, Kline pulled out two lollipops from his bag. "Happy Valentines!"

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

"Huh?" Hu-Kasa began to feel a strange sensation. She felt lighter, happier. She looked down at the dirt where she had kept track of the days since she had been dead. Of course! It had been a year since her death. (When it was a year after the incident, I meant like it passed Yellow' birthday.) She was free to go to the Realm of Darkrai! And when she got there, she would remember the important memories on why. Why. She rejoiced-rejoiced! She had never been so happy in her life-or her death. She quickly fluttered to the Realm of Darkrai, and was not even the slightest bit dismayed when she saw the long line.

2 hours later, she was finally able to enter the Realm. But first, the mismagius at the entrance asked her, "Name?"

"Hu-Kasa Nonmauvais," she replied, her dark-green eyes twinkling for the 1st time in ages.

"I see," the mismagius frowned and psychically turned the page of the life report. "Hmm, worked for World Gorger for quite a long time… Was killed _by_ World Gorger…all is fair in love and war, eh?"

"Yes," Hu-Kasa replied, not even bothered by the comments.

"…Has a nephew…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you're not 'pure', but you realize your mistakes, yes?"

"Yes, I do," Hu-Kasa said seriously, nodding her head.

"Well, you're allowed to the normal realm," the mismgius used its head to point to a crowded plain, "but you can also visit the special realm, as well, since you need to atone, or wash off, your sins. Ashley will visit you for that."

Hu-Kasa nodded and drifted to the normal realm. Then her memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Memories flashed through her mind, and she fell over.

-Flashback-

"Mom, why did you name me Hu-Kasa?" a younger, about 8 year old version of Hu-Kasa, asked.

"Well," her mom croaked, "'Hu' as in 'Who', and 'Kasa' as in 'Cast-ah'. As you know, I'm a fortune teller. When I read your future with gardevoir…it has to do with questions and injuries. War. Who will win? Who will die? Who will need a cast? But don't cast your hopes into the drain."

-End-

Hu-Kasa now remembered her name. But she wouldn't change it. Oh no.

Then, Ashley, or should we say, Nightmare Angel, approached her. "It is time to wash away your sins."

4444444444444444444444444 †††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Yellow?" Red asked, "I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask, Red," Yellow's reply was slightly muffled, as she was in the bathroom changing into more Valentines-y clothes.

"Um…you won't fall under a spell like Blue, right?"

"Of course not!" Yellow's angry answer was clear.

Red smiled in relief, "That's good."

Yellow came out of the bathroom and Red nearly fainted. She had on a light pink v-neck dress that reached her knees, and at the fringe, little hear red rinestones were sewn onto it. She had pink peek-toe wrap shoes, (Man, I really like peek-toes!) and her normally pony-tailed hair was in a long braid. Yellow also had on an apron, the one Red bought for her. It was embroidered with daisies and other flowers.

"Should we start to work on lunch?" Yellow twirled in her outfit.

"O-of c-c-course," Red stuttered, trying not to stutter. 'Stop staring, Red!'

Yellow began to walk out the door, then looked back and smiled. Red smiled back and got up to join her. She expected this, but what she didn't expect was a quick peck on the cheek, courtesy of Red, of course.

But when they stepped out of the room holding hands, Green, who was planning to go out, started to stare wistfully at them. No doubt remembering those times. Yellow and Red, however, had decided not to tell him about the glazed-eyes-incident, because Green would probably deny the truth or get his hopes up. Too high up.

When they got to the kitchen, a chef they had come to know as June, greeted them. "'Come to make your specialties, eh, lass?"

"Yes, June," replied Yellow, taking out a mixing bowl and eggs from the Gaea region. (Gaea, as in Earth. So, from chickens, not…erm, pokemon eggs.)

In an hour, the lunch buffet was done. There was heart-shaped crème brulees, heart-shaped sandwiches, heart-shaped deviled eggs, heart-shaped tater-tots, and pretty much everything you could imagine in hearts. It would have taken longer, but June had a million chef dudes ready to whip up something. Of course, the ones Yellow made herself tasted the best.

With Green 

Green was sitting on his bed, his head hung low. He was still reflecting about the days he had with Blue, now gone. His head ached, and he felt like he was going to puke. The world spun, and he felt himself falling face-first onto the ground. Before he passed out, he mumbled, "Blue…"

A memory-or maybe even her in person-of Blue smiling floated in front of his eyes for a second. Then, everything went black as Green was pulled into unconsciousness…

-In Green's Subconscious Mind, not his POV-

"Green! Green! Here, look at this tiny beautifly," Blue was holding a beautifly the size of a cell phone.

Green came over and examined it. "That's uncommon."

Blue saw her chance and put the beautifly on Green's spiky hair. Taken by surprise, he jumped as the bug pokemon's spindly legs crawled in his hair.

Blue giggled, watching as Green tried to get the beautifly out of his hair. Believe Green, it gave him the creeps as those legs crawled in his hair. "Green, Green, don't you know that-,"

The memory was cut short, and instead, a very confused Green was sent into a memory of Gold and Crys. It was pretty recent, too. Just today.

Gold was trying, in vain, to pick out a box of chocolates for Crystal. He couldn't decide, however, as every box had to have something wrong with it.

"Ugh!" Gold put his hands to his ears. "That one has orange and ginger truffles! She hates that! That one has no dark chocolate and nut ones, and she loves those!"

A sales-lady sweat-dropped and suggested, "Erm, how about the custom one?"

Gold immediately ran over there and picked out all the chocolates Crystal liked. He had it gift-wrapped in shimmering red wrap, and they put a pink bow on it. He paid for it, grabbed it, and sped off on his skateboard. When he got back to the resort, he was running towards room 928. Green laughed out loud when Gold's pants start to slip, revealing boxers with billiard cues on them. Gold hastily pulled his pants up, but continued running.

He reached the room and unlocked the door. Crystal came to the door in her normal attire. She thanked Gold and hugged him, but got a little more than just truffles. Green remembered the days Blue and he would share a moment like that…

Then he was sent into yet another memory, a few weeks after the Toxin-Wing incident. It wasn't his memory, though.

Yellow was sitting at her house, sipping a cup of tea. She was examining her wrists, as they were slightly psychic-rope burnt. She cringed when they began to swell slightly.

Then there was a knock on the door. She answered it and came face to face-well, more like looking up slightly-face to face. "Hi, Yellow."

Yellow blushed a little, "Hi, Red."

Green watched the scene unfold, from them talking, Red applying some medicine to the burn, and them sitting outside, watching the sunset. His eyes watered, and his fist clenched, trying to keep the tears from escaping the brim of his eyes. He turned away and muttered, "I'm over her…"

_**Hey dudes! Erm, I guess I should try and make chapters less sad. Man, I made this sadder than I planned. Oh, well, and this isn't really a cliffy. 'Nyways, Green fainted from stress and depression. So, don't worry, no poisoning or anything like that. My next update will probably be in 2 weeks, since I hope to rid of my short-ness of chapter disease. I'm so terribly sorry! TT^TT**_

_**Sunny: Why don't you update on All I Need Is Staryu? * nostrils flare* I want ffstarshipping to happen RIGHT NOW!**_

_**Me: Sunny, I have writer's block. And I learned something from Fan-chan, blackmail. So, do you want me to make ffstarshipping one-sided and ffsadstoryshipping (Bobbie/BertxMime), a newly made up shipping, to be canon? Or even SilverxBobbie?**_

_**Sunny: You wouldn't…**_

_**Me: I would, if you keep making me so angry!**_

_**Sunny: Well, I'm angry because so far the chapter is only songs you made up!**_

_**Me: Well, they're my songs you and Bobbie/Bert sing, so be grateful or I'll sue you dudes!**_

_**Sunny: Oh, fine! But I'm not leaving this spot until you start to type more on the chapter!**_

_**Me: * takes out Beiber Branch***_

_**Sunny: * runs away* **_

_**Me: Okay, now that's she's gone, I can talk to you some more…**_

_**Q: Would you read/write a lemon if it was your fave shipping?**_

_**A: Well, for reading, I guess if I was desperate. Writing? Not until I'm brave enough, but I think whoever ships their favorite shippings that way must really love those. Of course, there are rated T ways… ^^;; Answer that Q when you review!**_


	5. Shortchappydisease

Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?

_**Okay, so this a turning point chapter. Anyways, 'killed by kin' as in directly related to. So, if World Gorger wanted to kill Jikmuya, then he wouldn't become a 'new ghost'; Jikmuya is World Gorger's niece's son. XP**_

_**X, don't worry, she won't murder you! I'll get Ashley to protect you! ^^**_

_**Jikmuya looks kind of like James, by the way, except for his hair-it's a lighter shade. **_

_**Do you think I should publish 'The Chosen One of the Elemental'? Or after I finish 'All I need is Staryu'?**_

_**Shocking Truth Revealed: This story's 'prequel', I guess, was semi-inspired, at least the growing up part, but jkminimoon's 'CPR, My Way'. Kudos! **_

_**Please participate in my contest! Please, please! Prizes! Fun! Songfics!**_

_**'Nyways, I hope you aren't disappointed! The girl-you can probably guess who she is-is kind of like Ax in Animorphs at first, you know? Ax the andalite? XD;;**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe or any songs used here. **_

_**WARNING: The tiny short part in Chapter 1 was FALSE! :D Haha! Anyways, this chapter contains both OLDRIVALSHIPPING AND CHOOSENSHIPPING. If you're not a fan of one of them, bear with me. If you don't like both, then what DO you support? YAOI? :( ALSO SOME 'BAD' WORDS... OOC-ness! Humor with Yellow and Red and Kline and Dusk!...Sorta. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe or There Will Be Tears from the 'Sparks Fly' album by Miranda Cosgrove. I do own Dusk, Kline, Ashley, James, Jikmuya, and all my OCs. **_

_World Gorger stood in front of a control board. He began to punch some buttons in._

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_He lifted his head up and looked at the glass container. A black mist shrouded whatever was forming in there, but his eyes desperately tried to find out what was going on in there. Then a loud 'ANK!' noise could be heard from the control board. "Darn!" he cursed, "I wanted a pokemon! Not a human!"_

_The black mist thickened, and a red tint entered the black-ness. You could vaguely see a head, and he caught a glimpse of long, blue hair. "Ugh, of all things that could have happened, the blood I preciously got, extracted unnecessary feelings, and cleansed is used for a girl-ACK!" World Gorger ducked and covered his eyes. He was many things, a criminal, a murderer, yes, but he would not be classified as a pervert. "I forgot to kill that Raise boy that I'm semi-related to! It would have made this PERFECT!"_

_Then the door to the container opened. A girl dressed in a black toga-like-clothing fell into a heap on the floor. World Gorger got up and examined 'his creation'. She reminded him of Hu-Kasa's mom... Even he didn't know what happened to her. _

_"Ugh..." The 'girl' rubbed her head, looking up warily. "W-Who a-are y-you?"_

_"You don't remember?" World Gorger asked in mock horror. Fortunately, she was disorientated._

_"W-W-What d-do y-y-you mean?" she rolled her tongue around._

_"You were in a terrible coma for years, my dear. A sunflora used solar beam, and you got caught in it. I hope you remember your name..."_

_"No...I don't...remember..." the girl seemed to get the hang of it._

_"Dusk. Dusk Luna Hollow."_

_She nodded and stood up, her legs shaking. She gripped the control panel for support. "B-But why am I in a laboratory?"_

_"You were in a coma for too long, Dusk. Since you were 8. You're now 14. We needed to somehow revive you..."_

_Dusk nodded, then fell down again, hitting her head on the panel. She was knocked out, cold._

_"Blissey," World Gorger's dark blissey walked in. "Take her to Hanna's room. Hanna was a small only sister, so her clothes would fit."_

_The blissey nodded and carried Dusk to World Gorger's sister's room._

Dusk woke up and looked at herself. She could have sworn she was in that room, wearing black rags. She looked around at her surroundings, confused to see she was in her small tent Kline had loaned her. Dusk shook her head, and tried to go to sleep. She failed, however, and got up. Bufi, her vulpix, was still sleeping, and Dusk crept outside. She was surprised when Kline's mudkip, Kippu (Keep-bu), glared at her. 'I thought mudkip weren't nocturnal?' she thought quizzically.

"Kip!" screeched Kippu, running in circles around Dusk, as if saying, 'Where are you goinggg?'

Dusk bent down and patted Kippu's head. "Oh, Kippu, I'm only going outside to take a drink of water."

On the word water, Kippu squirted water at Dusk. "Well, I guess that solves my problem," Dusk laughed gently and the mudkip squirted a little into her mouth. She got up and headed back to her tent and smiled back at Kippu again.

Green opened his eyes, and he found himself on the floor of his room. He got up slowly and blinked twice. He swore he had seen memories that weren't his. He remembered Gold's underpants... Green smirked once more, 'Well, at least he isn't acting all perverted.' (DS, I took that out of your review...sort of.)

Then Green fell to the floor again, his leg trembling. "Agh!" He gripped his ankle. "What...happened?"

Green clenched his teeth to try and block out the searing pain in his ankle, but no matter what he did, it burned. He couldn't take it anymore and sat down, careful to place his ankle in a safe position.

_"Green, don't stress out!" laughed his grandpa. "Stress to much, or too much depression can lead to both mental and physical pain, not just emotional!"_

He remembered what his grandpa told him when he had found out a thief-Silver-had stolen a pokedex. Green laughed bitterly, "He's a thief, a true one."

Green sat there for a whole hour until he calmed down. "I have to accept it. She's so much happier with him. I can't get physically hurt worrying over something that was bound to happen..."

_"I don't know what you expected...for me to sit around and beg for you to stay...can't you see what you neglected? 'Cause there will be tears~But they're not gonna be mine!"_

With Blue and Silver at the Ice-Cream Shop

Blue's POV

Why...was I in a daze? I remember Silver came...and he grew! Oh...but...we went to his hotel room...that's all I remember...GAH! Fight it! Fight it!

I finally snapped out of it. I dropped whatever I was holding to the floor and gripped Silver's shoulders, which was pretty hard. "Silver! What happened?"

A slow smirk crossed his face, and I noticed his eyes were...glazed. "Oh, we're in the ice-cream shop. I haven't seen Green in a while...after all, he must be sad that we started to go out, huh?"

My eyes widened and I yelled, "WHAT?"

Silver nodded, and I knew right there and then whatever was controlling him, had controlled me. I didn't waste any time and ran out the door.

I reached room 927 faster than I thought I would. I pounded on the door mercilessly, and I heard a grunt, "Come in-OW!"

I opened the door and found Green sitting next to his bed. He glared when he saw it was me.

"Look, we need to talk!" I said desperately.

"About what?"

"About...what happened," I faltered when I saw his glares.

"Look, I know you pity me now," he spat. "But I don't need your pity. You're happy with Silver? Stay with him! I don't give a damn anymore. You chose him over me, I don't care! You're happy, I don't care!"

My eyes were filling with tears fast. My mind was racing. 'He's saying if I like Silver better and am happy with Silver...than he doesn't care what happens to him...?'

"NO!" I cried, flinging my arms over him. "NO! I WAS BEING CONTROLLED!" Tears began to flow freely down my face. "I LOVE YOU!"

Green looked shocked for a moment, then at peace. He smiled at me and whispered, "I love you, too," and kissed my forehead. I pulled him into a full kiss on the lips.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"Wash them away?" Hu-Kasa looked a tad confused. "How do you do that?"

"In the river of luvdisc," Ashley looked distant. "They say since love is the purest of all emotions, one can wash away all their sins...without having to _feel_ love themselves."

Hu-Kasa nodded like she understood, and followed Ashley to the river.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Yellow was getting worried. Green hadn't come out for lunch yesterday, and Blue was out with Silver again. She sighed and went into the huge bathroom. Yellow picked up the bathroom mat and decided she was going to wash it, despite the fact maids and room service was going to wash it anyway. She filled the bathtub-sized sink with warm water and poured some detergent on the mat. She began to scrub, and she didn't notice that Red had snuck up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Wow, you must be very focused," commented Red. "Looks hard."

Yellow jumped and accidently splashed some water. "Red!"

Red smiled at her and splashed some water at her. She laughed and splashed more water on him. It became a splashing fight until the mat was the only semi-dry thing in the bathroom. Red looked sheepish when the bathroom walls began to drip, but Yellow began to laugh really, really hard. She wiped tears out of her eyes and tried to sit down, but she ended up falling on her butt. Red smiled and held out his hand. Yellow accepted it and stood up.

"Good thing none of us are wearing white!" Red exclaimed, then covered his mouth. Yellow's eyes were wide, then a blush began to slowly seep onto her face.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"_You're falling for her, Kline!" laughed a voice._

_"No, I'm not!" protested Kline, crossing his arms._

_"Yes, you are. I'm your inner-voice!" _

_"...Then why are we having this conversation?"_

_"Umm...you're spacing out in your tent. And I suggest you don't space out when putting on a real metal belt-YOUCH THAT MUST'VE HURT YOUR BELLY BUTTON!"_

Kline cringed, and glared at the mirror in front of him. He had on a white shirt and a short cropped black jacket. He had on black pants and now a metal-rimmed black leather belt. (Okay, picture Tadase from Shugo Chara as a punk/goth, except instead replace Tadase's eyes with grey ones.)

_"You could have warned me," Kline grumbled._

_"You're spacing out again? Well, okay then. We can have a nice chat. But I can come any time, you know!"_

_"Why didn't you warn me? Now I have a bruise."_

_"You've face worse, Kline-kun."_

_"Now you're calling me Kline-kun?"_

_"Yup, yup."_

Kline face-palmed and sighed. _"Okay, what time is it?"_

_"I'm in your head, Kline-kun! No watches in here!"_

_"HOLY CR-"_

_"Watch your language. You never curse around Dusk-chan. You act nice-"_

_"-IT'S 3:30! I HOPE DUSK ISN'T HUNGRY YET!" _

_"I can still talk to you while you cook~!"_

Kline glared at the air and went outside his tent. He turned on the portable propane cooker and put a cooking bowl on it. He began to pour miso, noodles, and various other ingredients in.

_"Kliney-kun~!"_

Kline jumped, and a ladle of the not-yet-boiling-but-super-hot soup flew into the air and almost hit Kline. He was quick and snatched it out of the air.

_"Ninja Kliney-kun~!"_

Kline chose to ignore his inner-voice, who sounded like a girl, and began to heat up the dim sum buns. He stirred the soup (they basically only ate soup for the last few days) and poured spices like red pepper, black pepper, green pepper, polka-dotted pepper, checkered peppers, etc from the Gaea region.

_"YO! KLINEY-KUN! JOE AND AN-"_

Kline sighed and responded back in his head_, "Don't mention that."_

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

"I can't stand it!" screamed Blue. "Why was Silver in a daze?"

Green shrugged and poured himself a mug of decaf. (Mr. Decaf missed his decaf when he was depressed. =.=;;)

"Why don't you care?"

Green slowly sipped his decaf and then responded. "I do care, but it seems this may be 'Gespaccho' aka World Gorger's doing. And we know what he's capable of."

"But we can't just leave him to be controlled!" protested Blue.

"I know...but remember what Red told us before we came here? Blood. His creation must have been completed by now."

Blue couldn't come up with a good comeback to that, and images of a monster, hunting them down, filled her head. "But we need to help," Blue whispered softly, a tear pricking at her eye.

_**I am so sorry! TT^TT It took me 2 weeks just for this, you're probably thinking! I have the short-chappy disease! But, on the bright side, there will be more chapters published sooner! ^^**_

_**N is like Yellow in the sense he can talk to pokemon...sort of, but then he's like Lance. I hope Yellow shows up in the BW saga! **_

_**I hope I can rid of my disease soon, but maybe I can just stick with this. After all, I might be able to get to my goal of 50 chapters! ^_^ But if you have the vaccine, then please give it to me! **_

_***Hazel-A color that is mix of brown, yellow, and a touch of green. Wow, maybe that's why they colored Yellow's eyes green in that one pic...? **_

_**But, even though this is a short chapter, I published it early because a million fanfic ideas are buzzing in my head and I need to start the next chapter! So, hopefully, I'll make them longer! BTW, if you have the vaccine to the long-A/N-disease, give some to me, too...I just ramble and ramble while the chapter is so short!**_

_**OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: The Finesseful X! She is very nice, and won't rip oldrivalshipping to shreds if I write it! Yay! Circle of friends: Fan-chan/LilyFragrance, Delighted Slice, and The Finesseful X**_

_**Shout out to a new writer: KellyPNguyen is a new writer on this site, and I happen to know her in real life. *smiles* So, please be nice if you ever happen to read her stories! **_


	6. Not Relevant To Plot, Short

Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?

_**...It **_**WAS**_** jkminimoon, **_**RIGHT**_**? 'Nyways, this will be short because the next chapter will be longer. *nods* Plus, like Fan-chan suggested, the best way to get rid of my diseases is to wait until I get motivated again...so, this is the last chapter until my haitus. Sorry, don't kill me, or else it will never continue! TT^TT**_

_**Disclaimer: PokeSpe? Hmm... *checks list of things I own* I own various things, but not PokeSpe...if I did, let's just say it would be more of a Romance/Adventure manga rather than Adventure/ Some more Adventure.**_

_**Dedication: Delighted Slice! You are very nice and all, and constantly support ZAFA! ZAFA shout out in this chapter! Plus, you said you like Dusk since she's such a deep character... ^_^**_

"Kline!" Dusk came out of some bushes, smiling. "Look what I found!"

Kline looked around, ignoring his inner-voice's squeals. "What?"

"This!" Dusk thrust something into Kline's hands. He examined it and found it to be an apricorn.

"Well...we can make apricorn jam..."

So, after an hour of cutting it open using Kline's butchers' knife (not pretty...), heating it up using Bufi, and pouring the melted apricorn into a bowl with sugar, they came out with a jam.

"What're we going to do with this, though?" asked Kline.

Dusk shrugged, but she saw a girl that was gripping a device that looked somewhat like a pokedex. She seemed deep in thought, but then she looked around. "Where arm I? I was in LittleRoot last I saw..."

"Hi! Are you lost?" Dusk held out her hand.

"Yeah...ooh, is that apricorn jam?" the girl looked at the jar of jam.

"Yup! Do you want it?" Kline handed over the jar.

"THANKS!" yelled the girl, then she began to run towards wherever LittleRoot was.

"Who was she...?" (Can you guess? The girl isn't significant in _this_ plot, but here's a hint: Her name starts with 'F' and ends with 'N'. She has 3 letters in her name, but her full first name looks like finish. *nods*)

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ √√√√√√√√√√√©©©©©©©©∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙®®®®®®®∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂

_'Welcome to Kline's inner-voice show!'_

_"...What the-?"_

_'I'm the host, Kline's inner-voice! Now, commercials, first!'_

_"What?"_

_-Commercials-_

_This show was provided and paid for by SS19 corporation's Humor Society!_

_Are you feeling depressed? Saddened, with thoughts of suicide? Well, don't read 'Never to be the Receiver', because you might just do exactly what Yellow did! 8(_

_Justin Beiber-He will turn 17, but his voice shall remain forever a 7 year old girl. _

_Honey Nut Cheerios-Eat happy, eat healthy!©_

_-End of commercials-_

_'Today, we have 4 contestants in 2 teams! Kline Tateo and Dusk Hollow in Team 1! Finishé Nel Ecrulatie aka Fin, and last-and yes, least-Zoey Katelyn Drinicka in Team 19!...'_

_"HEY!" screamed Zoey, "I-er, my counterpart, SS19-created you!"_

_'Sheesh, fine. Well, today is a game-show! Like Jeopardy!'_

_"What? Why am I doing this unwillingly?" Kline protested._

_'Because you are! Now, here are the categories-Truth or Dare, Mangas, Music of the Modern-ness, Fanfics and authors, and finally-SHIPPING TRIVIA!'_

_"..." Dusk looked very confused._

_"Okay, who's the oldest?" Zoey asked, "Because I'm obviously the youngest, being 11!"_

_"I am!" Kline said. "I'm 15!"_

_'Okay, then! What category do you want?'_

_"Uh...Music of the Modern-ness for 200!"_

_"What band sung the song, 'Riot'?'_

_Zoey quickly slapped her hand on the red buzzer thingy. "Three Days Grace!"_

_'Correct!'_

_"What?" Kline and Dusk exclaimed in synch. "We don't know about 'Three Days Grace'!"_

_'Well, this is in the real world and pokemon one, so sorry! Zoey, you choose!'_

_"Music of the Modern-ness for 400!"_

_'Who wrote the song, 'Pity' to be used in All I Need Is Staryu?'_

_Kline pushed the buzzer. "Sunny Admen!"_

_'ANCK!'_

_Fin pushed the buzzer real hard. "SS19!" _

_'Correct! Team 19, you're in the lead by 600 points!'_

_Fin said, "Music of the Modern-ness for 600!"_

_'Which song from the 'A Year Without Rain' album by Selena Gomez is a 'feat'?'_

_Fin and Zoey pushed their buzzers simultaneously. "Intuition!"_

_Dusk and Kline watched as Fin and Zoey were winning the Music of the Modern-ness round. _

_'Correct! You are now in the lead with $2,200!'_

_"Fin, you pick," Zoey gestured to the board._

_"Okay. Uh, Fanfics and authors!"_

_'What author is known for her 'awesome name'?'_

_Fin pushed the buzzer. "Fan-chan told me! The Finesseful X!" (No, seriously. Fan-chan emailed me saying how X's name was really cool. Plus, Finesseful has 'Fin' in it. ^_^)_

_'Correct!'_

_"Fanfics and authors for 400!" _

_'Who's story idea is known as 'The Transfer Student'?'_

_"Fan-chan's!" Zoey screamed out._

_'Correct! And since you guys are so smart, why don't we let Team 1 pick?'_

_"Sure," Fin and Zoey agreed._

_Dusk requested, "Um, Mangas for 200?"_

_'Which manga has the following: 'Zehel'?'_

_Fin punched the buzzer so hard it cracked slightly. "07-Ghost!"_

_'Woo hoo!'_

_"Mangas for 400!"_

_'What manga has an alien named 'Kish'?'_

_A simultaneous answer erupted. "TOKYO MEW MEW!"_

_Dusk and Kline watched fearfully. "I hear the prize is scary-for the losers!"_

_'...manga that has many arcs based on games?'_

_"POKESPE!" shouted Fin and Zoey._

_'Congratulations! We only have Truth or Dare and Shipping Trivia! Which do you choose? The one left over is the prize round; the question category is what the losers are forced to do.'_

_"...SHIPPING TRIVIA...for 200!"_

_'What shippings are known as 'crack' within the pokespe world? Name 3.'_

_'Feelingshipping, yaoi/yuris, and mangapearlshipping!"_

_'Correct!'_

_"For 400!"_

_'What shipping was proved canon?'_

_"Frantic!"_

_'*nods even though is a voice*'_

_"600!"_

_'Name a fanfic ship from a story other than DIEWTGL.'_

_Zoey quickly pushed the buzzer. With her pitchfork with Zoey inscribed in the handle (See 'A Series of OneTwoThree Shots, chapter 3). "Fanficstarshipping!"_

_'Good! Now, 1,000?'_

_"Yeah!"_

_'What is the most popular shipping involving Ash?'_

_"POKESHIPPING!" Fin and Zoey screeched loudly, and Dusk and Kline covered their ears._

_'You have won! Now, choose a random 'Truth or Dare' question...'_

_"1,000," Fin answered._

_'Hmmm, okay. Is it true ffsecretshipping is between you and Kline, Dusk?'_

_Dusk turned beet red and shook her head furiously. Kline did the same._

_"You are in _soooo _big trouble," Zoey cackled. "Ge that wrong and we choose you losers' punishment!"_

_Kline and Dusk's eyes widened. _

_'Wrong. Team 19, you win! Please choose the punishment.'_

_Fin and Zoey shared a look and they knew exactly what they were going to do. "Well, well. The next chapter is going to have ffsecretshipping. SS19, you agree, yes?"_

_A voice form the heavens-no, it was just a voice from a high cliff-answered eagerly. "OF COURSE! OH CRUD! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"...What just happened?" asked Fin._

_"...My instincts tell me she fell off the cliff," Zoey face-palmed._

_"Since when are _you_ the smart one out of the 2 of you? Well, the smarter one."_

_"Since SS19 ate 2 bars of chocolate and became hyper! _I_ happen to be on chocolate-deprivation!"_

_"..." Fin shook her head and turned around to Dusk and Kline. She smiled evilly. "Well, it looks like something is so going to happen next chapter of DIEWTGL!" _

_**Ahem...SS19 here, and no, I didn't exactly fall off the cliff. My altaria, now named Alter (because if Zoey-er, me-falls off of her again, I'd have my face altered by a lot), caught me, even though she's not that dependable. The inner-voice episode is obviously not in the plot, and this chapter isn't relevant to the plot, either...so, yeah. But if you were confuzzled, then you can read some ZAFA (Zoey and Fin's Adventures) to understand. ^_^ I'll probably update in the range of 2-4 weeks. Sorry, dude(ette)s!**_

_**Ah...sipping BRISK iced tea... I'm in a good mood...maybe I'll start the next chapter...**_

_**Shipping Songs (That I know of, what I think is best)**_

_**Specialshipping- You Belong With Me, Off The Chain... (Please suggest some!)**_

_**Oldrivalshipping- There Will Be Tears, Bad Boy...**_

_**Choosenshipping- Lie To Me, Denial (Courtesy of X!)...**_

_**Mangaquestshipping- Say Okay, Kissin U, BAM...**_

_**Fanficsecretshipping- Enchanted...**_

_**Fanficgifteddeadshipping- Love Story...**_


	7. Irony

Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?

-Irony-

3/24/11: This is posted early because I was too impatient…but, hey…I was so pissed off with the Error 2 thing, since ZAFA wasn't updating because of it. I'll still be using my website, of course, since I suspect that this way around it is not going to last. But if it has been affecting you, go to Starran's profile…

_**Today, you shall find out about something I was planning to reveal like 10 chapters after this. *Nods solemnly* My dream of 50 chapters+ will never happen…TT^TT Oh well. Maybe my dream of a trilogy is in order! **_

_**Comments on PokeSpe Black and White Manga: Plasma is a yellow liquid in blood. …Wow, that seems to relate a lot to DIEWTGL and DIEWTGU…**_

"Kline, what town are we in?" asked Dusk.

"Eh, I think…hm, an hour until we reach Vermillion," Kline replied.

"Oh," Dusk replied, somewhat saddened. Though she would never admit it, she had enjoyed the time she traveled with Kline. His cooking, kindness…though he was a little strange from time to time.

They walked in silence for a while, the sun beating on their backs. As if to say, _"Before you guys split…confess."_

Dusk shook her head. The sun can't talk, of course.

"Tell me why," Kline demanded.

"Eh?" Dusk looked up from the ground.

"Tell me why you look so sullen."

"Oh. Uh…well, we were traveling together, so…" Dusk blushed and looked away.

Kline smiled when he saw this. He tapped her shoulder, and she looked around. TO be met by his lips.

It may have been their first, and a bit fast, too. But as red-brown eyes met grey, they knew what was to be done: _Continue traveling with each other._

Even Kline denied his job. His job was not on his mind at that moment. But soon, his heart would be shattered…all because of his duty, his job…and his _'family'_. Both biological…and adoptive.

"Super-Serious Gal!" Gold smirked.

"Huh? What?" Crystal asked, not even bothered by 'Super-Serious Gal' anymore.

"SURPRISE!" Gold poured a bucket of gummy wurmple on Crys.

"EEK! GOLD!" Crystal pulled the sticky candy wurmples off her hair and clothes.

"I have come to tell you something serious," Gold said seriously. "Yvonne told me some travelers, a boy and a girl, will be neighboring us. They might be spies for World Gorger for all we know."

"What're their names?" Crystal asked. "We can find out if they have a reputation if we know their names."

Gold shrugged. "They seem to be a couple, if they're both bunking in the next room. I remember she said 'Dusk Hollow and Kline Tateo'."

Crystal quickly typed in Dusk Hollow.

**W.G. Hollow's daughter has finally awoken! **

**We can all recall when W.G. Hollow, reported a family member of his in a terrible accident. But we never knew who it was, despite the fact that we knew they were female. Now we know, years later, that it was his daughter, Dusk Luna Hollow. Strangely, we haven't heard of him having a daughter, but he must have wanted his privacy.**

"W.G. Hollow! W and G as in World Gorger! And I'm guessing 'Hollow' suits him quite well," Crystal murmured. "His daughter might be the blood creation, or even his biological daughter. We must find out."

"Check out this 'Kline Tateo' guy," Gold said.

**Kline Smith, Son of Chef Jonathon Smith, has Run Away from Home!**

**Kline Smith, age 10, ran away from home just a week ago. Apparently, he had run away a week after his mom's, Gakura Tateo (A/N: Gakura from Gakuren, Fan-chan. (^_~)), death. Nothing has been found out since. [See next page for more details and interview with father.]**

**Pokemon Agents: Adolescent Agents [Top Secret] **

Crystal frowned. "We're going to hack in."

After some hacks, they finally got in the file.

**Recruits:**

**Kline Tateo**

**Age: 10 when recruited, 15 currently. **

**Birthday: February 15****th****, 1996 (The story starts in this year, 2011.)**

**How Recruited: Veteran Purple Heart (I know that's for the military, but pretend) Agents, Joe and Anna, found him hiding in Petalburgh. They took him in, and he joined in effort to pay his debts to them. He received a mudkip he nicknamed Kippu.**

**Badge: 2 missions completed**

**Current: Traveling with a girl named 'Dusk Hollow' to find the blood-hybrid World Gorger created. Dusk seems reliable, capable to battle herself, with a vulpix named Bufi. **

"So…a secret agent and the possible blood-hybrid," Crystal muttered. "Very ironic, if you ask me."

Gold nodded in agreement. "I'd say that Dusk gal is the blood-hybrid. But we still don't know what they look like."

Crystal smiled at him. "We know." She pointed to the newspaper article about Dusk Luna Hollow.

Then she pointed to the article about Kline Smith.

"Oh."

"Red," Yellow called out. "What do you think we should make for lunch? Our new neighbors are coming, but we should treat them with respect. We'll be leaving this place to the Unova region soon, like in a week."

Red came out from the piles of blankets on his bed. "…Maybe something good! Maybe- Yellow?"

Yellow couldn't hear him. She seemed a million miles away, walking towards the window. She took off her shoe, her hazel eyes glazed over. Red got out from the piles of blankets, seeing a full moon. _'Eh? I thought it was noon…wait, a lunar eclipse?'_

Yellow positioned her hand to throw the shoe at the window. She threw it, and the glass shattered. Shards flew, and one cut her forehead. She didn't pay any heed and went to the window, getting up on sill. She cut her palm and arms, but again did not pay attention. Red was horrified. "NO! YELLOW!"

She jumped. Jumped from such a high place, she normally would not have made it. But the moon's beams encased around her, and the blood seeping out of her wounds seemed to dance among the rays. Her hazel eyes shined, but they were also glazed. Her hair whipped in the wind of the beach, even though it was an eclipse. She landed softly on her feet, and walked into the waves of the ocean.

Red jumped out the window after her. Yes, that was stupid, but he did it on impulse. If you see your girlfriend who nearly died last year, you're not likely to let her almost die again. He, fortunately, landed in the water near her and grabbed her shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Yellow didn't respond, and it pained Red to see those eyes of hers unfocused, like Blue's and Silver's back then. Of course, Silver was a little better now, but not fully out of the spell. Yellow broke out of his grip and continued into the water, as if trying to reach the other side. _'Of course! The other side of Vermillion! But…is the blood creation there?'_

Red shook those thoughts out of his head for the moment, and followed Yellow. He grabbed her from behind, and tried to coax her out of the control. Her eyes sometimes flickered, like she was fighting, but the bond of blood (Fruits Basket Reference) was too strong to evade. She was waist deep in the water, and any further would drown her. Was this what World Gorger wanted? To drown her, and then get her full amount of blood? Was that his wish? If so, why did he not do it earlier?

Yellow kept walking. Elbow deep. Shoulder deep. Neck deep. Any further-!

"YELLOW!" Red went under the water. He could make out Yellow's head, going further down in the water, but it was clear she was…okay? Okay? That must have not been in World Gorger's plan.

But, not all was okay yet. Sharpedo were still there, and even if she was blessed, they would not stand to see her in their territory. Red swam faster towards her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her towards the surface, and the struggle was on.

Whatever was keeping Yellow breathing, did not help Red. He gasped for breath under the water, while Yellow struggled in his arms. He was starting to lose hope, as his eyesight dimmed, his air supply decreased, and the carbon dioxide in his blood turning him blue… (Oxygen turns blue blood cells into red ones.)

He lost grip on her as he neared the surface. He ran out of air, and began to sink, and began to black out. He couldn't see the look of horror on Yellow's face as he began to slowly drift down, down, down into the ocean…

"How strange, as lunar eclipse!" Dusk smiled.

Kline nodded. "That's quite peculiar. But-HUH?"

Dusk tripped on a rock, and it normally would only make her fall. But it sent her flying towards the Vermillion bay, (The resort is on the other side, not where Yellow was in the contest) and she fell in the water. She felt as if the blood was draining out of her face, and the oxygen escaping her lungs, and the beating in her heart quickened to pump blood, but…it couldn't. It was left with this blood, and it had to make use of it.

"Dusk! You okay?" Kline helped her up and frowned. "That's weird, you're paler than usual. Blood loss, probably. Oh, that's why, a scraped knee!" He bent down and took something from his pocket-a bandage. He put it on her knee, unaware of the fact some of the blood had trailed into the sea, the blood almost…crawling…

Yellow snapped out of the trance to find Red drowning. She was fine, thanks to the baby tentacool's kind gift to her, but Red couldn't breathe under water! She swam as quickly as she could to him, and dragged him out of the ocean as best as she could.

Yellow looked at her wounds, then the sky. "No wonder…" she mumbled. "It's a full moon…"

Surprisingly, the wounds had mostly healed. She set Red down on a sand mound and began to try and make a sustainable fire. But then, a trickle of blood crept up on her and sunk into a half-healed wound, and they began to heal faster.

She gasped, "The blood creation! Now it makes sense! I still lost blood there at the battle, and now-the blood creation must be near and hurt itself! Now some of my blood is coming back!"

Red woke up, rubbing his head. "Argh…Yellow! You're not drowned!"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah…I think you almost drowned. But…" she gestured to the other side of the bay. "The blood creation must be near."

He nodded in agreement. "We must get away from here and go tot the Unova as quickly as possible."

"But we need to get Silver out of his trance," pointed out Yellow. "It will be too risky and bad for us and Silver if World Gorger can see out of his eyes."

Red sighed. "So, what do we do?"

Yellow's eyes lit up. "I know! Why don't we go to Prof Oak and ask for a pokemon with dream eater, like hypno? Then, while Silver is asleep, we can have them eat the dreams, but instead of his dreams, it will be the trance!"

"Why didn't we think of this before?"

Yellow smiled brightly. "We never thought about it before!"

Red grinned happily before he brushed his lips with Yellow's. "I'll protect you."

"Dusk!" barked W.G. Hollow, her father, into the pokegear. "Are you planning to get my answers?"

"Nope," she replied cheerfully. "I don't really need them anymore. Life is sometimes better not knowing! Ciao!" She hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Kline curiously.

"Oh, my dad, W.G. Hollow," she answered. "He's mean!"

Kline shook his head, like he was thinking how foolish she was. "Well, we'll be bunking at this resort you have tickets to! We should stay for a bit, you know, since it is a resort!"

"Okay, okay," Dusk took a drink of water out of her bottle. "I feel like I was affected by that blood loss, even thought it was just a tiny trickle."

"Ah, don't worry."

They arrived at the resort, and their jaws were hitting the floor.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Dusk. "Like a castle!"

"Yeah," Kline agreed. "Your father may be grumpy and mean, but he's rich."

"Yup," Dusk smiled. "We should get to know our neighbors, right? Um, we're room 929."

"That's good," Kline commented. "Well, then, we should get to our room."

Dusk and Kline then turned beet red, because of how wrong that sounded.

¡

"Prof Oak?" Yellow asked, talking into her pokegear.

"Yes?"

"May we borrow a hypno or gengar that can use 'dream eater'? We need it for the Unova trip."

"Of course, Yellow. I'll send it over to Crystal via the portable pokemon transfer."

She hung up and then ran to Crystal's room, which proved easy as they were in room 926, and Crystal was with Gold in 928.

"Crys? Do you have the-"

"Yes, I do," Crystal replied. She was sitting on a chair, sipping tea from a china cup. (The ones without handles, dudes.) She handed Yellow a pokeball with a hypno in it, and Yellow left.

Yellow came into Red and her room and sat next Red on the bed. "We've got it," she whispered.

"But it's not enough," an eerily familiar voice chuckled. "You'll need my power."

Yellow and Red's eyes scanned the room, and when the moonlight hit their eyes, they could make out the vague outline of a familiar figure-Hu-Kasa. Or was she Toxin-Wing?

"Toxin-Wing!" Yellow gasped, then narrowed her eyes. "I thought you died."

"I did," she laughed. "I see, you're mad. Well, then, how about I say you can use my hypno?"

Yellow shook her head. "Nuh uh. We have a hypno."

"But Prof Oak noticed potential in my hypno," Hu-Kasa said. "In fact, I have had Hippie almost as long as Cubey."

"Cubey? Hippie?" Red resisted the urge to laugh.

Hu-Kasa glared. "Names I gave as a child, of course. Hippie was born from my mom's 2 shiny hypnos. He's not shiny himself, however. Well, only if you notice that his purple is more of a blue. Anyway, I need to let you have permission to use this hypno. It's mine, and if you let me allow you, then will you listen to my life story?"

"Yes," Yellow hesitantly agreed. She held out the pokeball. The ghost fingered it and whispered, "Hippie, please listen to your trainer-for-tonight. Please…thank you."

Hu-Kasa handed him to them. "He'll listen, don't fret."

"Okay," Red nodded and said, "it is our time to listen."

"Yes, it is. Well, I was born as Hu-Kasa Nonmauvis, and my father…was most probably dead. My mother had serious issues, ranging from a weak heart to hallucinations. No one knew why. Perhaps it was because of my dad, but we might never know. Anyway, my sister, Syrah, she's the worst person in the world. She married a man, the father of the only heir of the Raise family, and they had a kid-Jikmuya Raise. But she and he divorced right after the birth, so Jikmuya never saw her. Very sad, I must say. Well, Syrah was the one who always wanted to have anything to do with the crime business.

But Uncle-World Gorger, as you know him-wanted me. Apparently I had some type of gift. He used to call me his little gardevoir, the little psychic…to act nice, I suppose. He got me on my side, promising me that he's pay the bills for her medical issues and try and get her better. I did everything for him…right up to the moment I died."

"I believe you," Yellow smiled. "There is always 2 sides to a story."

"I agree," Red said.

"So, shall we use Hippie to break your friend Silver's trance?" Hu-Kasa asked, floatin above the ground with the pokeball in her hand.

"Yeah."

"Kline! This place is luxurious!" Dusk sighed, jumping on her bed. She took off her shoes and put her hair in a braid. "This is like Arceus's haven or something!"

"Or something," Kline laughed. "It's certainly luxurious, but really-do we need 34 types of shampoos, conditioners, and scented crystals?"

"Yes, we do!" Dusk huffed. "We've been on the road for weeks! I need a bath, and my soft, indigo hair needs washing. Durrrrr…"

"I get it, I get it. I just got used to not washing and all, I guess. But we'll need to conduct a schedule for who gets to use it."

"Okay, okay. I guess I can go after you, if you're fast…"

"Heck, all I do is brush my teeth, rinse, and throw on my clothes. No more need."

"What the heck? I have to shower with shampoo and conditioner, lather carefully, choose out a good outfit, brush my hair, brush my teeth, beautify with makeup, choose out shoes, spray hair spray…"

"…Okay, okay," Kline chuckled. "How do you stand doing that everyday?"

"Oh, it's easy. It's harder when you have a special event. You have to make sure you look balanced. Like if you want a spring look, you need the right colors, not to mention the dress can ruin your makeup-or vice versa. Or if you want an autumn look, you need bronze, red, or orange somewhere in the color scheme, and a neutral makeup…" Dusk trailed on and on about all the things she knew from reading InStyle, etc.

"AGH! Endless rambling!"

¡

"…Who's the blood-creation?" asked Red as they crept outside. They had just finished using dream eater on Silver, but according to Hu-Kasa, the force of the spell wouldn't break completely using dream eater. Silver would have to fight it.

"Well…World Gorger used my mother's somewhat-now-only-bones body, and he presumed despite the fact it was a human woman's body, it would become a monster. The girl is, I presume, is named Dusk Luna Hollow. She has no powers-yet-but that's because World Gorger has not commanded her to yet…and Yellow's blood is blocking her."

"How?" Yellow asked. "So, today, some of my blood returned. Scientifically, that's not even possible, as my body should have replenished already and wouldn't need that. But…I felt…more…_whole_ when it returned."

"You see," Hu-Kasa paused, "I…World Gorger…was very precise of what blood. You have your normal type A blood, like Red has his O type, and my AB blood. But all of the 'gifted' people have two types of blood. Well, not really, but more like one that controls your powers that can't be replenished-there are a few exceptions, but you should read the book about it, I'll get it later-and then the one that is made everyday. You can live without this 'power blood', but World Gorger was merciless. He killed them."

"So…when he sucked out some of my blood back then," Yellow said, referring to 6th grade, "was it my normal blood?"

"Yes," Hu-Kasa replied. "He didn't find out that you had to get the 'blessed' blood."

"Thanks for telling us," Red thanked Hu-Kasa. "If you don't mind, sometime we could get the book."

"Now would be good," Hu-Kasa smiled. "It's just about 11 pm, so I can bring some backup friends…they were killed to make Dusk, too."

"James Myuki Raise," a teenage boy said, bowing in front of a small altar. "I will avenge your death…"

"Touyoko!" called a voice. "Why do you sit in front of cousin's altar everyday?"

The lime green haired boy's brown eyes glared at his best friend's look alike of a cousin. "I do so because he was my best friend."

"I know," Jikmuya said softly. "He was…my only friend, even though he never thought so. It is not even an honor to be the heir to the Raise line."

"And yet…you act regal and proud to be the only one left to carry it on."

Jikmuya jerked his head to the vast mansion's guest room, where his sickly father was wheezing. "Father is too sick to go on. I must take over and continue our reputation for making potions."

"You can always just bail and start a new reputation!" Touyoko protested.

"True," Jikmuya mused. "But Father would have a terrible shock…and probably die. Sure, he wasn't the nicest dad in the world, but it was because of him that we-James and I-both live in spacious mansions. But we had to sell ours."

"Why?"

"Dad was losing money from having to treat his bronchitis and me not making potions, so we had to sell it and move here."

"Who's your mom?" Touyoko asked suddenly.

Jikmuya's face darkened and he looked away, his dark blue eyes flashing. "None of your business."

"Why? Was she a psychopath that was also a serial killer?" Touyoko joked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jikmuya said coldly. "I'm nothing like her." (BTW, Hu-Kasa and Syrah had different moms, so yeah. Erm, there was a typo when I said her age-Syrah is really 37. Jikmuya is about 15, like James.)

"_WHAT_?" Touyoko exclaimed. "Your mom was a psycho serial killer?"

"Aren't they all?" Jikmuya muttered.

"No, moms aren't all psycho-"

"I meant serial killers. They're all psycho, yes?"

"I guess so…"

"Exactly my point. Now, if you'll excuse me," Jikmuya kept on talking in a cold, chilly demeanor. "I'll be off in the apothecary's room."

Jikmuya left Touyoko to ponder. But Touyoko was a steadfast person, and followed him. Jikmuya didn't even notice him creeping behind him.

He walked into the apothecary's room with Touyoko trailing behind. He took out some oran berries and other health restorers. But he did nothing with them. Touyoko hid behind something and watched Jikmuya cursed to the heavens.

"Why must my mother-no, not my mother, a criminal-be dead? I wanted to avenge Father's emotional pain on her. But she is dead by her own sidekick's hand. If she is to come to this house as a ghost, I shall do everything in my power to shoo her off. How can her last name be 'Nonmauvis' if she is purely evil? She is the worst person to ever be born into this world! I would have rather been left, unborn, than have a mother that is a serial killer! The niece of World Gorger!"

Touyoko's eyes widened. 'Maybe since he wants to avenge his dad, he can come with me to kill the blood-hybrid! After all, his mom was supportive of World Gorger. And he might recognize, in the similarity of the color in James's hair and the blood-hybrid's eyes, that she is the enemy.'

Jikmuya turned around swiftly, his eyes flashing coldly. "I told you not to follow me," he growled, "and because you did, I might not be able to control myself."

Touyoko froze as the thing he was hiding behind moved away, as if it was being pushed away by an invisible force. Actually, you could see the dark blue wind surrounding it, gripping it, squeezing it, suffocating it.

Jikmuya snarled, "Do you think potions is the only reason my family line is so precious? We have been gifted, with each generation, with some form of energy manipulation. James had the power of mind reading. My father has geo-kinesis! Syrah, a descendant of World Gorger, had air-kinesis! And I, Jikmuya Couto Raise, have the power of _both_!"

Touyoko backed away. It was his second best friend here! The air whipped, and the ground trembled. He could hear faint moans of, "Earthquake," and "J-Jikm-muya, s-s-stop."

Touyoke shouted, "Jikmuya! How about your father! He's sickly and yet you're shaking the earth!"

Jikmuya stopped and fell to the floor on his knees. His head was bowed down, and his eyes were wide, in realization at what he had done. The air was calming down, and the earth didn't shake. But the boxes filled with bottles of potion and ingredients were smashed on the floor, the liquids and powders splattered all over. His eyes widened even further, and tears began to prick at his eyes.

"Father's heartbeats…and breaths…are slowing down," he gasped. "At least, that's what the wind whispers."

He ran extremely fast to the guest room, with the aid of the winds. Touyoko followed, and when he got there, he saw a sobbing Jikmuya gripping the hand of the sickly man in his 30s.

"J-Jikmuya," the man wheezed. Then he coughed. "Bronchitis normally shouldn't-*cack*-kill. B-but…it has begun to go into my alveoli…*pauses to cough* So…I don't think I-I'll l-last another d-day."

"Father! I am so sorry! I began to be outraged and shook the earth and changed the air pressure, and, and-" Jikmuya stared at the closing eyes of his father, and the wheezy gasped breaths he was taking. "I may be a air manipulating heir…but I can't save you from bronchitis."

"I-I believe…it may…*cough*…be lung cancer…" he gasped. "Well, Jikmuya…you've grown…and by the way…*cough* my will is there. You…you should-"

He gave one last wheeze, his breathing grew slower, and his heart slowed. Then…he died.

Jikmuya began to cry, tears gushing down his face, glittering in the dim light of the room. His light brown bangs covered the top of his dark blue eyes, which were sparkling like the ocean-but it wasn't a happy, joyful sparkling. More like a sad type of glint in his eyes, from the tears.

"I suppose I should read his will," Jikmuya said finally.

_The Will of Caden Raise_

_Jikmuya- Please tell anybody you can about your 2 secrets. In fact, the secret that is even more shocking should be your daily life from now on. We need not to uphold a famous line…you can report yourself as dead. We can continue our line in secret, as publicity has brought us nowhere, as demonstrated with James._

_Now, with that told, please follow my word. _

_You need not to bury me any place fancy-here at this house's cemetery will be fine, I dare say. With James, my brother, and his mother._

"He wants me to tell _that_ secret…? Then things must be bad with the blood-hybrid," Jikmuya muttered. "Well, this may seem quite like how the dex-holder, Yellow, did, but…I'm a girl."

Touyoko was shocked, but still managed to stutter, "W-w-what d-d-do y-you m-mean?"

Jikmuya laughed. "Only James, his family, father, and mother knew. Of course, they raised me as a boy, as a female heir is _most_ inappropriate." (Fruits Basket, dude(s). Akito?)

"I-I see," Touyoko said, still not grasping it. "How can you prove it?"

Jikmuya smirked. "By talking like THIS." On the last word, his-her-voice cracked, but it was higher. "I've been having to speak lowly since forever."

"That's why you never went swimming!" Touyoko exclaimed, remembering the hot summers that James and he had invited him-her-along.

Jikmuya glared. "Don't push it, Touyoko."

"But really! How can you prove you're a girl?"

"Well, for one, I can stop cutting my hair, start talking like this more," she answered.

"…okay…"

Jikmuya chuckled and she waved her hand, revealing invisible steps. "See those?" she asked, pointing to the far corner of the room. "My mom-er, a criminal, Syrah-made those. Those were for quick escapes…and I bet you that one passageway that it leads to is a way to World Gorger. So, are you coming with me? Oh, by the way, I'm going to bring my wonderful cleffa, Clef."

"I'm coming," Touyoko said. "Do you mind me bringin' my nidoking, Ikido?"

"Nope, I don not. But I'm going to report myself-the boy self-dead, okay? So, I'll be back," Jikmuya said. "Just don't expect to recognize me."

_***shrieks in joy when I see it was 10 pages* Isn't that wonderful? I'm so happy! Maybe the fact that I was using TextEdit contributed to the short chapters, since Microsoft Word shows the pages. Oh well. **_

_**Well, as you see, many secrets were revealed here. The Jikmuya one I didn't even plan on, but I needed Jikmuya and Touyoko with someone, so slight plot changes were made. So, well, yeah, that's why. Erm, maybe I'll have a month ratio for updating, until my disease goes away and I can update in a 2 week ratio, 'kay? But we're getting ready for testing and conferences…so, I'm going to star the new chapter before I publish this. Um, BTW, the Johto and Kanto should have time differences, if you think about it, so yeah. **_

_**~SS19, the crazy dude who is listening to 'Who Says' over and over~**_


	8. Escape

Did I Ever Want To get Linked?

_**YAY! THE ERROR IS FIXED! 8D BTW, if any of you are wondering why this came late despite the lack of excuses, I was sick-ish for a few days and got dizzy just looking at the screen. So, yeah. I also got obsessed with Seddie! 8D Also, Bleach is SOOOO AWESOME! XD**_

_**On The Finesseful X's Profile, I saw awesome sturf, so…my comments!**_

_**I was sooooo touched! I know he order doesn't count, but I was still put first! X3 So…I'll try harder…but Bleach is so addicting! And Rukia's awesome~**_

_**Well, dude, we do have virtual parties! …I guess! And why poke meh zombeh? Imma already working on it! Just, please, tell me your team! **_

-Escape-

"Don't you think we should leave Crys and Gold here to see if Dusk is here?" Red asked.

"Yes, we should," Yellow said. "I wonder-Hu-Kasa! She's back!"

Hu-Kasa was indeed back, with 2 more ghosts.

Both ghosts were pale and transparent, but 1 was male and the other female. The female had long, flowing black hair, with black eyes. She wore a grey marble colored dress that went down to her knees. On her feet were grey ribbons, and they kind of looked like the scarf-like feature that Darkrai had.

The male ghost had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a simple white button up shirt and white dress pants. He had black dress shoes with little golden clasps, with the fancy 'R' engraved on it.

"Yellow, Red, this is Ashley Shinkudo Kango and James Myuki Raise," Hu-Kasa introduced them, beaming the whole time.

"Hello," Ashley said in monotone. "We brought the book."

Yellow and Red eagerly opened the leather bound book.

_Gifted Blood_

_Everyone has the blood which is essential to life. But there is also the powerful blood they have residing in a scattered few, and that is what gives them power._

_It all started with the council of the gods-Mew, the leader of the Kanto legendaries, the Kanto legendaries, the Johto legendaries, Rayquaza, the Hoenn legendaries, Arceus and the Sinnoh legendaries, and finally, the Tao trio of the Unova region, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem. They decided that since that too much power was bad for them, as one blast could rip any of their respective regions off the face of the planet._

_So, they decided to give some power to the humans down below, powers that would link them to pokemon. _

_To the Kanto region, Mew blessed the Viridian forest and city, as it was the purest. At that moment, a child was born to a Viridian couple, and that child had the power to understand a pokemon's thought and heal them._

_For the Johto, the trio blessed it with the elements-Fire, Water, and Thunder. _

_Rayquaza, Groundon, and Kyogre blessed it with ground, air, and light manipulation. _

_Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia gave the region crop, slight time, and teleportation skills. Darkrai and Cressilia decided to bless select people, not random people in the region._

_And finally, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem chose to have 'hosts', who they could tap into and lend power to if needed. _

Yellow turned a page to find the information on restoring the gifted blood.

_To restore gifted blood_

"The page is gone!" Yellow cried.

"Yes. I know," Ashley said irritably. "SS19-senpai and Fanchan-senpai forced me to rip it out."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Um," Yellow smiled hesitantly. "So, should we leave for Unova and have the others keep a look out? We can call each other."

"Great idea," Red agreed. "So, it's settled?"

Hu-Kasa nodded slowly. "Do what you see is fit."

¡

"So…" Blue looked at Green, silently bidding him to stop sipping his decaf. "Should we go and get Red and Yellow and go out to the Flounce? We never did have lunch there."

Green chuckled once the hot coffee was swallowed. "Sure, I suppose. But I must say, the interruption was not a…how should I put it…average one."

Blue looked at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah. When I found you on the floor, a few days ago, I thought you were going to hurt yourself thinking about me…"

"Thank Arceus you rebelled against his control. I _did_ hurt myself, by the way; my ankle. But it's fine now."

"I know. Well, why don't we call them now?"

Green nodded and dialed into his pokegear.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Red looked irritated when his pokegear began to ring. He answered it quickly when he saw it was Green. "Hello?"

"Yo, it's Red. What're you calling for?"

"Oh, nothing. Want to go to the Flounce and discuss stuff there?"

"Sure. Bye."

Red hung up and turned to face the ghosts and Yellow. "Green wants us to meet at the Flounce. Hu-Kasa, Ashley, and James, can you become living-sort of?"

Ashley nodded, her coal black eyes flashing. "Of course. I'm the death realm's Nightmare Angel."

She waved her hand, and a dark, grey fog enveloped the 3 ghosts. When it cleared, 3 people emerged.

Hu-Kasa obviously had to be altered quite a bit, since she would have been recognized as the most dangerous female criminal. She had her signature dark, green eyes, but her hair was inky black. She smiled icily and proclaimed, "I'm going to be Ashley's sister, Kasita." She looked luminous in her black attire.

Ashley came out, her hair not as long, and her eyes a dark brown instead of its usual black. She wore a grey dress and grey flats. Her face was stoic and emotionless, as she turned to Hu-Kasa-er, Kasita. "James might take a minute."

James then reemerged, with his hair a darker brown than before and he had green-blue eyes. "Robert Henry. I was a heir to a famous family before I died. I cannot be recognized, yes?"

Yellow hesitantly nodded, and she turned to Red. "So, we should get going," Yellow suggested.

Ashley smirked. "Arigatou, Yellow-sensei."

Jikmuya finally came back to the house. Except, he-uh, she-looked very different. Her brown hair was curled at the end, and her eyes-a blue hue-now had a tint of plant green. Contacts, apparently.

"So, should we go?" she asked Touyoko. "We have to hurry and find the blood-hybrid."

"Yeah, sure," Touyoko replied. "So, where to?"

"…Well, Vermillion. Through the stairs. Did you not know a spirit's voice travels in the wind? You cannot detect it, but I can. They whisper that the Nightmare Angel, Ashley Shinkudo Kango is there."

Touyoko cringed. "If she's there, then James would be there, too."

Jikmuya laughed, "Well, yes, I suppose."

Touyoko's eyes twitched as he said, "WHY DO YOU SPEAK SO FORMALLY?"

"I just do, so deal with it please. Also, do not yell in here, it is so…empty…that echoes will surely come upon us. Loud enough to make us deaf, I am sure."

Touyoko chuckled. "Oh, wow. You sure are paranoid!"

Jikmuya haughtily turned her nose up in the air, her brown curls bouncing. "I am just saying. I might go deaf, as I can hear whispers in the wind as clear as a baby's shriek."

"So, you can eavesdrop very easily? Like a stalker perv?"

She whacked him on the head with compressed air and she pointed to the invisible-now visible-steps. "BAKA! No, I can turn it off. We should get going, anyway." Jikmuya turned around and held out a master ball. "Clef! Come on out!"

Out came a shiny cleffa. It had a blue body and grey ears.

"What? Why a master ball? I caught Ikido, as a nidoking, with a heavy ball. Of course, I had to get more gym badges, and I had to take my geodude the pokemon center several times, but it was worth it."

A light glinted in Jikmuya's eyes. "She's special. Show 'im, Clef!"

"CLEFFFF!" the small, shiny cleffa jumped up and did a body slam-aerial ace combination.

"WTF? How did you do that?" Touyoko exclaimed.

"You forget I am a wind and earth manipulator. I can teach Clef those combinations, but not separately."

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"So…" Yellow asked Blue, "What do you want to talk about?"

Blue sighed. "I don't think you should go to the Unova region."

Red furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Green stepped in. "Since the enemy is here, according to Crystal and Gold, we should take care of it here, not go to Unova simply to escape."

"I agree," James put in. "Simply escaping is not enough. For all we know, maybe World Gorger wants you to run, so he can trigger something unexpected. I know these things."

Red objected, "But, Ja-er, Robert Henry, isn't it better to attack from another, far away region?"

James sighed deeply, and he looked up with sad green-blue eyes. "Look, Red. I don't know much about this girl, but she's a unknowing, important pawn in World Gorger's plan. We have to get rid of her as quickly as possible, and I'm sure if she knew, she'd wish to die as well. Therefore, running is not the answer."

Yellow nodded slowly, and then she added, "I see what you mean. I guess we should stay, then."

"GAGH!" Dusk woke up, her heart pounding against her ribs.

_**I'm stopping here, and I probably am stopping your hearts. :'D Sorry! But I decided to ask you this. Would you rather have once every 2 week updates with this length? Or long updates once every month? Because spring break is next week. I'm just getting stressed with the science fair, and I can't write chapters very well, thinking that the end is near. TT^TT It is almost the end, but not for…5-8 more chapters? I don't know. But the end will be like DIEWTGU's-a 3 part battle with a happy ending. :D I also decided not to do a 3**__**rd**__** part. u_u I know. Sorry, but Fan-chan inspired me for a new fanfic, which'll hopefully come out soon. Also, PokeSpe Percy Jackson and All I Need Is Staryu have been neglected for so long, which proves I can't maintain more than 1 chapter fic. :/ I also have many ideas for Bleach, and I can't help but be brain dead. ._. So…yeah…tell me your thoughts on this Q & A**_

_**Q: Do you want me to write longer chapters, but update later?**_

_**A: …You answer. **_

_**Q: Do you ship a ship so powerfully that you have heart attacks over it? **_

_**A: HECK YEAH I DO! WHAT DO YOU THINK? SPECIALSHIPPING, SEDDIE, AND ICHIRUKIA FTW! X3**_


	9. MMWith Dawn Comes Dusk's Farewell,Short

Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?

-Melancholy Meeting-

Dusk sat up on her bead, panting and sweating. She felt as if her heart was beating a million times a minute, and her red-brown eyes flickered. "W-Wha…?"

Kline, who she had not noticed, sat on her bed, handing her a cup of water. He put his arm around her shoulders, and asked, "What's wrong?"

She sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I d-don't k-know! B-but l-lately I've b-b-been h-having t-these dreams, where a g-guy n-named T-Touyoko and a g-girl named J-Jikmuya c-come and kill m-me a-and...I can't remember."

Kline furrowed his eyebrows, then murmured, "Didn't you ask about Touyoko?"

Dusk looked up, sighed, "Y-yeah."

Kline smiled, then lightly pecked her on the cheek. "Don't worry…I'll be there to protect you if it happens."

She blushed, but grinned. "Okay!" Then she propped her pillows up and went to sleep.

∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞∞∞.∞∞∞.∞∞

Touyoko jumped off the ledge the stairs provided, then looked around at the scenery. The sea wind filled his nose, but Jikmuya was recoiling.

"ARGH! The smell of blood!" Jikmuya pinched her nose. "Wind carried information, I see. The blood-hybrid-or one of World Gorger's victims-was here recently."

Then, her eyes widened. "Oh my Arceus! I see a ghost trail! It looks like…"

She was cut off by seven people coming towards her. She gasped-one of the people had a striking resemblance to James!

They came and the boy hugged Jikmuya. "Jikmuya!"

"J-James?"

"In the…er, whatever ghosts are mad of."

"JAMES!" Touyoko cried, slapping him on the back. "I thought you were dead!"

James face darkened and he said, "I am."

Jikmuya gestured to the other people. "I know this is Ashley, but who're…HOLY ARCEUS! They're the Kanto dex-holders!"

"Yeah," Ashley dead-panned. "And, in response to James's comment, I am the nightmare angel…and this is Hu-Kasa, a remorseful soul."

Hu-Kasa remarked sarcastically, "Hu-Kasa the Remorseful, at your service."

"Anyway…" Jikmuya cut them off. "We should discuss how to rid of the blood-hybrid, if you two are here."

_**I'm so sorry for the…short ness and late ness, but…I came up with like 4 stories, and really want to do them, and I have to do my science fair stuff. Also, All I Need is Staryu and PokeSpe Percy Jackson are officially on a very long hiatus, and I'm considering putting PPJ on adoption and releasing Staryu's plot.**_

_**Okay, on to the contest winners!**_

In 1st is Music Intuition's Wherever I May Find Her!

In 2nd is The Finesseful X's Lie to Me (Denial)!

And in 3rd is Delighted Slice's Pretty Rave Girl!

Why so?

Wherever I May Find Her is a tragic specialshipping story! I'm a sucker for those. =_= Go read it!

Lie to Me (Denial) totally changed a hard-core oldrival shipper, DS's, opinion on choosen, and I really like it!

Pretty Rave Girl was an excellent frantic, except it was a tad rushed in the end. Nevertheless, it was pleasing to read!

Prize: All of you may choose from the two options-a one-shot of your pairing of choice, or a drawing of a pairing of choice. The drawing will be posted on my deviantART account if you choose it.

…Oh, BTW, I caught a mild form of Bieber fever. D:

UPDATE (As of 4/29/11): I would have updated today, but…the internet went on the blink and it isn't back so far. Hopefully it will return, as how do I do my science fair project? Also, I did The Mile Run today, and I got 10:59 minutes. To run a mile…that may be epic or lame. Or maybe even both…

(5/1/11): At the library. There was internet, but I was there for my science project. Now my dad is going to get some portable internet so I can research more.


	10. Chapter 10, SHORT

Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?

-Dusk is When the Light is Leaving-

Dusk sat on her bed, thinking deeply. Kline was at the market, as he insisted on cooking.

_With all these dreams, I feel like some hunter is going to come and kill me. One with hair that blends in with the grass and eyes like mud, and another with syrupy brown curls…and green tinted celestial eyes… _

_Why me? Is my father that bad? Well, he did do stuff to pokemon. But what that guy said-Touyoko-in the first dream…all I can remember is the part where he said about the blood trying to escape. Some days…now, especially…I feel as if my blood is from a donor's, and it's desperately trying to reach out…with liquid claws, and grip its true owner. Like I don't matter. I'm just an entity of others' blood, and I don't have a soul. Do I have one? Or am I just prey for people who wish to avenge their donor friends?_

She shook her head, dismissing the idea. It was ridiculous, as most people would think. Who would doubt they had a spirit?

She got up, and she went outside to the shore of the beach. The peaceful sea breeze tangled through her blue hair, like it was embracing the deep waves. Her red-brown eyes were like the slowly setting sun, both bright and beautiful, but there was this deep mystery and dark side to them. The soft grains of sand tickled her toes in a reassuring way, like everything would be all right.

"THAT'S HER!" a familiar voice, heard only in her dreams, snapped her out of her trance and she look around. To her surprise and terror, she saw Touyoko, and the girl, Jikmuya. With them were the Kanto dex-holders, and three other people. Her eyes filled with fear, and she tried to run, but in flash, Touyoko had a blade to her throat, and though this shouldn't have suffocated her, it felt like the air was avoiding her empty lungs. Jikmuya walked over, her blue eyes glinting.

"James," she murmured, "Do you not recognize your iris's hue in her hair?"

"I do," James replied. "But you needn't kill her!"

Dusk's POV

What was this? Why was I being ambushed? And…agh…air… I began to slowly lose consciousness, but I could see the steady trickle of blood coming from…my neck? Chin? I was so out of it from no air that I couldn't register where they had cut me. The trickle made a small river to the blonde dex-holder, Yellow I think, and jumped onto her hand. It was…weird…the minute…this happened…I…I felt…!

**Do as I say, Dusk. The light has gone. Only Darkrai's power, James's, and several pokemon's are here, but this is a vessel only for me to control!**

WHAT? No! What's happening?

Normal POV

Dusk fell limp on the ground, no longer bleeding. Then, like a rag doll, she slowly got to her feet, and the cut on her chin closed up. She smiled eerily, and her eyes turned pure red. Dusk's hair turned black, like the night sky during a new moon. Ashley gasped as black wings, shaped sort of like Lugia's except with tints of red, protruded from her back. "Darkrai…" the Nightmare Angel muttered.

The pink dress Dusk was wearing caught on fire, and it resembled a Moltres. Her bare feet were not a problem, as she was flying gracefully in the air in the ring of flame. Her eyes were emotionless and blank, and she pointed to Touyoko.

"**Thank you for freeing her chain,"** she laughed, but the voice was definitely World Gorger's**. "I can use her as a **_fine_** vessel now. Next time, Amarillo's blood will be left out, definitely!"**

Yellow was shocked. Her blood had stopped this? But it was too late. Her blood had returned, and they couldn't get Ashley's and James's-they had already passed on and their bodies were in a different region.

Kline, who was just returning, dropped to his knees. "I…fell in love…with the creature I am supposed to destroy?" he whispered.

Dusk-no, World Gorger-turned around and shrieked in glee and menace, **"You can't love a soulless vessel!"**

Ashley said, "That explains why you were never married."

That did nothing to lighten the dark mood. The sun had set, and there was not a single star in the sky. The moon was not present either, and the only light was the shadowy fire of Dusk.

A/N: Lame? Yeah…

SO SO SORRY! INTERNET PROBLEMS SUCK! So, library on the day off is my only chance. =_= BTW, Naruto is an awesome manga~


	11. Chapter 11, SHORTER, lamer

She's Going

In Dusk's Head

Get out of my head!

**Your head? Really, Dusk, I made this head. With much experimenting.**

GET OUT OF MY HEAD OR YOUR'E GOING TO DIE!

"**Sticks and stones may hurt my bones, but words can never hurt me." Have you heard that?** (A/N: In reality, it should be this: "Sticks and stones may hurt my bones, but words can pierce my heart".)

Well pretty soon sticks and stones may come along!

**Hmph…you're annoying…like a fly. Begone.**

Words couldn't describe what was next. It was completely dark. And not the dark as in "nighty-night" dark. Not even if you were locked in a dark cellar, where all you could see were little outlines, and there weren't any visible openings. No. If there was light, your eyes would reflect them into sights. Only true darkness was the one moment in death, but then you would be greeted by heavenly white. But, when dead, you are not conscious. Humans would not be able to stand true dark; it'd drive them mad and throw them to the brink of suicide. Dusk was on the brink of death-that is why this darkness flooded her senses.

Falling, falling, falling…like she was going insane. Slowly, like melting a glacier, with a sort of foulness in the air.

No POV

"We have to kill her," whispered Jikmuya. "We have to."

"You-You mustn't!" Kline cried. "This isn't an illusion, right? Some sort of sick dream? Missions have been worse than this. I should have become an emotionless puppet, like leader said! She's…she's…an empty vessel, right?"

James and Ashley looked at Kline's flailing madness, and James murmured sadly, "It isn't an illusion. And we must kill her. If she truly isn't an empty vessel, she'll become a ghost, like us…if not…"

And then all of them gazed sadly at the girl in front of them, the girl they had fully intended to rid of; now they couldn't bear to do it.

"She'll become a ghost, I'm confident about it," Kline said. "How can she be an empty….nothing?"

"Why does good ole World Gorger want world domination?" asked Red. "I mean, I know about his name and all, but why?"

Jikmuya replied, "We do not know. But the reason must be great, as he use used his sister's corpse."

Kline paid no heed and hollered, "Dusk! Hold on just a bit longer!"

The rag doll head rose up once more and spoke, **"No use, boy. She was never here."**

_**Sorry for the shortness… ^^;; Now that the internet's back, I can finally upload things… and blah… But I lost interest in PokeSpe, being replace by Naruto… =_= Sorry! But I'll finish THIS story. The others? No…SORRY! TT^TT But, the prize drawings are on my DeviantART account, Specialshipping19, so spread the word, 'kay? Please tell them. Also, X's saddish one-shot should be done by my birthday, and posted on my b-day. OH HOLY -! I didn't do their b-day fics yet! ;_; Umm…Can I just say happy b-day to X? Because I don't have a plot for hers… TT^TT **_

_**Sorry, and bye, **_

_**~MOFZ19**_


	12. Hollow

Hollow

_**Hello! Only about 3 more chapters of DIEWTGL! OMG I'm sad/relieved/ and excited! Oh, in case you wanted to know, my most visited story as of July 8**__**th**__** is 'Bring Me To Life', a SasuSaku one-shot. It has like 87 visitors and 92 hits (what are hits?). Second is DIEWTGU, with 230 (WHOA DUDE, it's POPULAR!) hits and 33 visitors. DIEWTGL has 57 hits and 27 visitors. Dang, I'm like, awesome! :D As for my profile, 22 visitors as of July 8**__**th**__**. So…my stories are more popular than me… TT^TT LOL**_

Kline, as a pokemon police agent, knew the mission was _always_ first, no matter the consequences.

Touyoko, as James's friend, knew he had always carried the burden of having a gift, and was always debating on whether he should ask Ashley out with such a curse.

Jikmuya, having been raised a boy her whole life, felt the extreme need to act regal and commanding-like the heiress she was supposed to be after he had died; and now was the time.

Ashley, growing up as a girly-girl, now lived up to her underworldly position of 'Nightmare Angel'-something she did not despise.

James, the born heir for the Raise family, knew the risk of flaunting-yet he had been killed; but was that a bad thing to be reunited with Ashley?

Red knew they had to do something quickly, before this girl-no, World Gorger-completely took over the world.

Yellow clung to Red, her bright hazel eyes gleaming with unshed tears; though giving up her healing and mind-reading powers had been tough, she knew she never needed them; her heart's will and bond was enough.

Blue and Green both wondered where Silver was; now that World Gorger had a full grip on Dusk, shouldn't he have abandoned the hold on Silver's mind?

Crystal and Gold, in the room, looked through the windows in horror, ready to wake Silver up.

Dusk, barely conscious, could feel something pulling her back into her mind once more. Was it the whispering voice of Kline? Her rebellious disbelief? Suddenly, she was being frantically wrenched back into her mind, sharing the space with her so-called father. Her vision was cloudy, but she could vaguely see a flash of blonde hair, glittering silver… FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT HIM! dusk distracted him from her mind for a minute, a precious moment of time…. She saw red beads falling down her neck…..clear drops falling delicately on a face…a face she knew so clearly…wetness creeping around her eyes…a booming voice no longer loud….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE! SHE WILL DIE IN MY STEAD!"

Hopeless. It was hopeless. He had already merged with her; two birds with one stone.

The body fell limp to the floor, navy hair spraying across her face and stained with blood. Lifeless, red-brown eyes, with a trickle of water coming out of the corners. A silvery knife protruding through her vulnerable, vulnerable throat. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. That's all he could see. And was that going to change? Would a pale, pearly ghost appear before his eyes?

Would Kline see it, while waiting for a ghost?

A ghost that might never come?

Was she hollow?

_**Yosh…so clichéd, yet dramatic…yosh (OH ME GASH I SOUND LIKE LEE) 'Nyways, the original quote was, I believe, "He waited for the breath. The breath that never came." Or somethingz like that. **_

_**Holy shizzle! I have been recently found out about Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and am quite fond of the Vegeta and Bulma thing. And, ROFLMAO, Vegeta and Bulma have two kids; the boy named Trunks, and the girl named Bra (Bulla in English adaption of anime)! **_

_**~MOFZ19**_


	13. Of Sunsets and Clichéd Endings

Of Sunsets and Clichéd Endings

_**Ohayo, guys. Well, this is the last chapter of 'Did I Ever Want To Get Linked'. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL. I'm sorry. I just can't…this series has come to an end. You can use the OCs, if you want, but please ask first… ^_^ **_

_**WARNING: MAJOR focus of OCs. **_

It was well into the day now. The Vermillion bay lay eerily vacant, however, as if some dark force drove many visitors to stay in the hotel or steer clear of the bright, clear bay. Nothing could disturb the golden rays, and the ocean went about crashing against the shore peacefully, as if the night's events did not stir its daily routine.

One boy, with once-shiny, blonde hair, stood in front of a lifeless body covered in dark, crimson blood. The neck was nearly sliced in half by a simple knife, and the brown-red eyes were lifeless. Navy blue hair, like the darker parts of the oceans, fanned across the face, covering some of the deep wound, and strangely, the hair turned somewhat purple. Blood trickled out of her mouth, making her pale skin even paler.

Everyone had already drifted away, as she had died an hour after dawn. How it took so long, no one knew, but time seemed to have melted (perhaps Dialga's blood had also been gotten) when they were deciding what to do.

Why was it so easy to kill her and rid of World Gorger as well? Did she fight back for the sake of them all?

No pale, ghostly specter was floating above the bloodied body. What had Kline expected? Happy endings such as those were clichéd, anyway. She really was hollow inside. He had denied the number one rule; the mission is always first. What did he see in her? Maybe it was just tension, to see if they really were attracted to each other?

But how could she have made him feel fireworks? Like the luckiest man in all the regions? Like he was being promoted in rank? Or when he was with his mom, away from his freak of a father?

Was it so hard to have not even created Dusk at all, so that Kline could continue living in the sun, oblivious to night?

Epilogue/15 years later

"Malachite Jade Oak!" barked the teacher sourly, "Why in the name of Arceus are you staring out of the window again?"

A chestnut-haired girl with bright sea-green eyes looked up indifferently. Her bangs were spiked up a bit, and her bangs wouldn't grow very long without becoming a Mohawk. A sly smile graced her lips, as if escaping the room would be like heaven increased tenfold. "Tomorrow," she started, "I'm going to miss class, Mrs."

"Tomorrow, Miss Oak, is a very important day in 8th grade."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Malachite snapped.

"Learning."

"Well, even if you force me to go to class tomorrow, besides Mom and Dad, you'll have to face me." The girl smirked arrogantly. "Remember last year's incident with the very valuable statue of Prof Oak?"

The teacher paled. "You did that?"

Malachite answered, while examining her nails, "It _is_ legally mine. I mean, it's a statue of my great-gramps."

The teacher sighed in defeat, "State your reason for missing class."

"Actually, all the dex-holders' kids will be missing. We're going to go with our parents to the Viridian forest, then Vermillion bay."

!

As kids filed out of the room, Malachite calmly walked out of the door.

BAM.

"Oof!" she muttered, "Seriously…"

"Sorry, Malachite," the boy cheekily grinned. "But, you know, you should stay there…"

"You pervert," hissed Malachite, bring her hand up to slap the offender, "I can't believe…"

"Malachite!" scolded a familiar voice, "Please spare my idiot of a twin brother."

"Aw, Ivory," he whined, "I like the cool touch of her hand on my cheek!"

With that, the 7th grade girl promptly kicked the boy in the shins.

"OWWW!"

"I guess he deserved it…"

Malachite turned to Ivory. "Ivory, why does Copper always hit on me, when I hit him-literally?"

Ivory sighed, shaking her brown bangs out of her sky-blue eyes that had a touch of gold. "He's just like Dad," she mused, "or so Mom says." She flipped her wavy brow hair over her shoulders.

"I'm proud of it," Copper grinned cheekily once more. Malachite had to admit, she was a bit flattered. Considering how many girls chased after Copper like they were rabid rabbits after a nuclear carrot, being the one he flirted with was something. And Copper was handsome; he had spiky black hair like his father and mischievous blue-gold eyes, like his sister. And, once he entered the 9th grade, along with Ivory and Malachite, lots more rabid fans would try and obtain his attention. Surely.

"Guys! Hey, Malachite, Ivory, Copper!" a boy, in the 7th grade, waved to them and began to run over.

"Hi, Cadmium," Ivory greeted warmly. Said 'Cadmium' turned pink and replied, flustered, "Remember, you have to call me Caddy!"

Copper ruffled Cadmium's golden blonde spikes, making the younger boy's bright orange eyes flare up in anger. "Just because I'm the youngest, and shortest," muttered Caddy crossly.

"Caddy, where's Amber?" asked Ivory.

"She's in 6th grade, remember?" Cadmium replied.

Malachite cut in. "My teacher was being a stick up my butt. And, seriously. We should start our journeys by now…"

"We're still waiting for your dad and my mom to finish those poke-dexes, and fix them with the others, remember?" Ivory answered, "Plus, we've yet to find out our talents…"

"We're healers, remember?" A girl said, "Cadmium and me."

The girl looked up at the others with wide amber eyes. She had dark black hair with light sandy blonde (natural) highlights. She had a flush on her face and looked a bit tired.

"Amber," Ivory smiled, then looked concerned. "Why do you look so tired?"

"Oh," the girl twirled some hair around on her finger. She blinked tiredly and responded slowly, "Even though I'm a sound sleeper…Mom and Dad were talking about something last night and I heard some crying and laughing…I couldn't sleep…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX U_U_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Deep in the Viridian Forest the following day, a small group of people were gathered around a red and grey stain on the floor. A blonde woman with kind hazel eyes brushed her fingertips over the dark crimson stain as a few tears escaped her eyes. The man next to her put his arms around her. She looked up into his red eyes and sobbed into his black locks.

Two kids crowded around the couple, embracing them as well.

Yellow sobbed, "I-I remember…*hic*…that night…It was torture…*hic*…Red rescue me." She smiled at her husband who returned it with a warm smile in return. Strong, comforting arms wrapped themselves around Yellow, Cadmium, and Amber.

"I think," Red began, "You kids are ready to hear what happened."

That perked up the older kids' interest. Malachite came over with her parents and sat down lightly. Copper and Ivory settled down on the dirt ground next to her while Gold and Crystal gathered at the front with Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue.

Crystal went into her story-telling mode, closing her sky blue eyes and exhaling peacefully. "We didn't witness everything, but it all started because Blue wanted to get Red and Yellow together…"

Malachite stole a glance at her mother; who was a bright maroon color.

Red nodded and smiled, "I remember that Yellow was staying in Pallet for a while. We ran into each other at the market and I asked her to stay at my house because of my Aunt, Meria. I hated her so much that I just had to go on my honeymoon two weeks before her funeral…

Anyway, Yellow-" Red stopped to lightly peck the woman on the cheek, "-was staying at my house. Apparently she had talked to Blue via pokegear while I was in the bathroom, and made Yellow wish to 'grow up', per say."

Yellow turned bright red and continued Red's story. "The next day, I woke up-and voila! I was 'grown up'!"

The Kanto dex-holders laughed and nostalgia began to overcome them. They continued to tell the tale, earning 'oohs', 'ahs', gasps, and sympathetic phrases. They stopped talking for a bit, and just sat in the cool breeze washing gently against them.

"But…how did it end? With World Gorger?" Amber asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Ahh…" Yellow turned to Red. "We should go to Vermillion first."

"But it's almost sunset," Malachite pointed out.

Green turned to his daughter; she really did have an alter ego type personality. One minute she could be cunningly blackmailing someone, then acting like a strict older sibling. He could only say he was a mix of them.

"It fits," Yellow said, "the story we're going to tell you."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~_~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:_:_:_:_:_:::'(;_; ;-; ;.; ;_;

The sun was slowly settling over the bay. A few lone bird pokemon flew over the horizon, while the ocean sparkled with natural beauty. The cliff side the group had settled down at overlooked the stunning view.

The story had been told with many laughs, tears, and silent pauses. Silver had stopped by to add some details in the tale, in which gasps from Malachite could be heard.

"U-uncle Silver could have been…my dad?" Malachite gasped, gingerly fingering her hair.

"Yep," her mother replied, "but then you'd probably have red hair and blue-grey eyes."

Copper glanced at Malachite, trying to imagine her with said features. He frowned slightly that her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes had changed; and if Silver was her father, her personality would be different, too. That was quite upsetting.

"Come on," Red got up and gestured to the dex-holders. "The blood is probably still there. We can pay our respects."

The parents all got up and left the kids by themselves. Ivory was talking to Cadmium and Amber, telling them about miscellaneous things that amused them. Copper inched closer to Malachite and put his arm around her. She didn't respond.

"I would feel heartbroken like Dad, too," she said idly. "Of course, it was that bastard's fault."

Copper thought for a moment and replied, honestly, "Yeah. But I understand how Uncle Silver felt at that time. I mean, they view each other as siblings now, but in a childhood relationship like that one-or both-are bound to start feeling differently. But Uncle Silver has gotten over it, finally. He sees that his feelings were that of a brother, not of a lover. I think he's dating a chick named Lyra, anyway."

Malachite looked at Copper in shock. She was used to seeing Copper as a flirty, laid back lazy guy, but she saw a small part of Aunt Crystal in him, too. At least in Uncle Gold's favorite subject, romance, Copper was pretty smart.

"Yeah," mused Malachite. She gazed out at the sun, just half way set as it was a warm June. The calming warmth of the summer calmed her and the boy next to her began to lull her into the inviting clouds of sleep.

"Don't fall asleep," Copper shook Malachite gently. "I'm not a Jigglypuff."

"Aww. But I stayed up studying for the pokemon test last night!" Malachite protested.

Copper chuckled. "I have something important to ask you."

Sea green eyes darted over to look at the mix of celestial and gold pair. "Okay, ask."

Copper leaned a bit to his left so his face was mere inches from hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Malachite smiled slowly, her cheeks a pink hue in the fading light of the sun. "Yes."

The boy embraced her, running a hand through her spiky locks. She moved her head slightly as he turned and their lips met.

***********************************oooooooooooooooooo**********************************_*****************_***********_**

A man in his thirties was sitting in a tree not far from where the dex-holders' children were at. He especially watched the couple staring off into the sky. His grey eyes softened and he ran a finger through his blonde hair. He turned to his right.

"So, I guess happiness does come with the arrival of Dusk?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, shush. Until you die I cannot move on!" the girl huffed, but then giggled. "Ha. At least I can tell you that. Oh, and by the way, when you die you'll age backwards. So you won't be an old pedo."

"Haha, Dusk. You sure have changed."

"15 years does that to people," Dusk replied, laughing.

_ &*#&#*#()#*U)!*#$)!$#U#*%489037w87w45

After breaking their liplock (to which Amber had replied with an 'aw', Cadmium a 'ew', and Ivory a smirk) they were back to looking at the sky, which now was a purply indigo.

Looking at Malachite and seeing her drowsy expression, Copper said, "You can sleep on me now."

Whack.

"Owww!" Copper clutched his head. "I thought you were sleepy!"

"I think you don't tell a girl that just an hour after asking her out," a voice said, as a dark protective aura began to form.

"Heheheheh…Uncle Green?" replied Copper nervously. Darn. Stupid moody emo dad of hers.

Launching into an intense argument with him wouldn't be a good idea. They were family and plus he didn't think he'd win.

They were all family, connected by a bond. They had gone through so much together.

They were linked.

And they wanted to be.

_**And that is the end of 'Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?'! As some can see, 'linked' refers to bonds and trust. Also how Yellow's blood was linked with Dusk's, but the true message was bonds and trust. So, yeah. **_

_**I can't believe I'm ending it like this. I like it though.**_

_**Wrapping up loose ends:**_

_**Silver was freed from World Gorger's grasp. I was planning for him to come out but I couldn't weave it in. **_

_**CopperxMalachite is CANON~ I think it'll be called Alteregoshipping! Though why I'm naming it when I won't continue(with the World Gorger plot line, anyway) is unknown. I can probably think of some other, more decent plot, though. :D **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dedications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Delighted Slice; DS. You're awesome; you've reviewed every single one of these! Even when choosen appeared, you stuck with it! I just want to run up and hug you, but you'd probably be like 'WTF is a little girl hugging me for?' Ha. XD Please check out your contest prize on my deviantART! I will, I SWEAR, get better at drawing! **_

_**You've been a very loyal friend since…since…wow. I can't remember! Since I started the World Gorger plot stories. If there was a separate place to honor your friends, you'd OBVIOUSLY be one of those.**_

_**The Finesseful X; X. You stuck with the stories even when oldrival was the canon, not choosen. I know you felt sad-ish but you stayed on. Your disappearance intrigued me but of course I knew you were still there. :P**_

_**I want to run up and hug you too. But then you would be like, "OMG. She's barely older than my little bro."**_

_**LilyFragrance; Fan-chan. For helping me all those times and being a supportive an EPIC EPIC EPIC UBER-EPIC friend! Thanks for the suggestion of melted cheese and rice sandwiches. ;D I just can't describe how awesome you are. **_

_**Farewell, for now.**_

_**OH. And if you know about Runescape, I suggest you check out 'Tehnoobshow' and 'Runescape Gods Exposed'. I don't care much for Runescape, but they made me laugh! **_

_**Love ya'll (but not in **_**that**_** way),**_

_**Specialshipping19**_

_**SS19 **_

_****_

_**MOFZ19 **_


End file.
